The Second Chance
by VioletAyame
Summary: When she finally woke up again... There was nothing or no one who could stop them, it was just the question of their hearts. Love and serenity don't come easily, and don't stay easily either. The second chance was all for them to decide.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Koukimi could not sit still on the chair anymore. Her maid had gone collecting the necessary ingredients for her project since this morning, yet when the sun was leaving the sky, she still had not come back. Such an inferior youkai obviously was not aware of the importance of the last drop of sunlight of the summer solstice to Koukimi's ordeal. However, that was no excuse for failure. Koukimi certainly did not want to wait another year to do this, although one more year would mean nothing to her youkai's lifespan. If that stupid servant did not come back in time, she would suffer. For sure.

* * *

She finally woke up. For how long, she did not even know, she had slept, or rather had floated in the unconscious world, for too long that such an elusive world had seemed to cease existing. She opened her eyes, at last; the reddish sun shone through, her eyelashes sparkled and her crimson eyes glistened. With life. _Damn she's beautiful._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Inu Yasha sniffed. The wind suddenly changed, and there certainly was something strange in the air. _And not the new-strange, the old-strange._ Something long lost had just come back. The alarmed look on his face could not escape Miroku's keen observation.

-What was that, doggie?

The dog youkai grumbled. Of course he did not like to be called "doggie", no one would, but five years in family life had sure made him more mature than the previous fifty years of his life, and he then knew there were things far more important than starting a fight for being called "doggie". _I'll get even later._

-Kagura's back.

-How's that even possible? – Sango voiced her concern first, her right hand was busy carrying the couple's youngest child while her left was holding the sewing work she had been doing for the twin girls who would turn six in a week.

-I don't know – Inu Yasha appeared much calmer than anyone had expected – but I'm quite sure it's her scent and her wind. Unless someone with the same scent has just been born.

For a moment the four of them looked at one another, worried. They had been through too much in all those years with the endless battles that when Naraku was finally vanquished, they, except for Kagome, spent days looking for proof just to make sure that he was indeed dead, disappeared, ended. This world and they, especially they, could not stand taking any of the Naraku's burdens again.

-But in any case, if Kagura comes back, isn't that a good thing? – Kagome's voice had softened a lot since she gave birth to their first child, now even tenderer when she talked about the woman whose death she regretted the most throughout the battles.

-Not necessarily. Until we find out the reason for all this happening, we can't be sure if it's a good or bad thing – Miroku, as usual, gave a wise comment.

-Shouldn't we go find her now? – Sango said impatiently. Deep down in her heart, she had always felt indebted to Kagura, and she would be glad as can be to have a chance to repay it.

-Maybe not all of us – Miroku pondered – Someone has to stay behind to look after the kids and the village, you know, just in case.

Kagome agreed with it immediately.

-You're right Miroku. Sango-chan, let's go ask Kaede-sama if she knows anything about resurrection while the guys go find Kagura.

* * *

Kaede's cottage still looked the same after that many years with its straw roof and wooden walls. The old miko was still working in her herb garden under the faint sunlight. Right beside her was Rin, now a sixteen-year-old young lady in a yellow-orange kimono and long black hair running smoothly down her shoulders to her waist. Her face was lit by the lovely sunshine, a few drops of sweat rolling down her cheeks; Rin had surely grown up to be a pretty girl. The two of them stopped their work, wiped the dirt out of their hands and looked up at their guests. Rin helped Kaede stand up, and the old miko politely gestured the two women into her cottage. She and Kagome exchanged a brief glance to make sure keeping Rin with them was alright. The young girl was growing up quickly, but they still wanted to protect her innocent and cheerful childhood for a little bit longer. As soon as they sat down the mat, Rin ran off to get the tea with a joyous smile on her lips. She had always enjoyed the company of the group ever since she settled in with Kaede, and more so when she turned into a young woman, especially with Sango and Kagome.

_Always light on her feet huh – Sango said with an indulgent smile. She was looking at the young girl in a different light while thinking about her younger brother. Kaede's question reminded her about their current situation.

_So what brought you folks here?

_Inu Yasha picked up a strange scent just now. We think it's Kagura's – Kagome cautiously informed her older colleague, just as Rin was carrying the tea out of the kitchen.

_Kagura-sama? – The girl sounded both surprised and excited – She came back didn't she? Oh I knew it, I knew it, I knew Sesshomaru-sama would do something!

The tea cups tinkled with each other, expressing her enthusiasm. She really longed for her guardian to have someone to care about, to be with him, or even to start a family. As sunny and adaptive as she is, Rin had already got used to living in the human village. She still sometimes missed the past travelling life, and her attachment with the daiyoukai had not weakened at all, but Rin could then see herself living this normal peaceful life. Meeting Sesshomaru every once in a while and going with him to the mountains or forests to see Jaken and Ah-Un would be enough for her, but she was concerned about the solitude going on in his life. She knew he liked it that way, but as his heart grew, she felt like it was time he had someone special, someone who could occupy that growth in that heart. Although she had given up her hope on Kagura since the night her guardian got back to the camp site, silent yet unsettling, staring blankly as his Tessaiga as if he was doubting its strength, Rin still secretly wished for some miracle._ And now it's happening._ She quickly put the tray on the low table, running to Kagome's side, urging to hear more.

_When did she come back? Where is she now? Have you met her yet? What did Sesshomaru-sama say to her?

Kagome put her own hand on Rin's, stopping her chain of questions and spoke softly.

-Actually we haven't known anything about who did this or why they did it; we are not even sure if it's really her. We just come here to ask you some questions about resurrection, you know, just in case.

Kaede looked concerned about the question directing to her.

-You know that we good miko don't do resurrection right Kagome? It's against the law of nature.

-I know we don't – Kagome sounded calm yet quite rushed – but you sure know something about it, some experiences maybe?

Sango decided to cut in with some specific questions.

-Do you think it's possible that she is brought back to life after dissolving into thin air like that? Who could do such a thing and who would want to do that?

-For all I know, only some competent dark miko can practice this kind of magic work – Kaede spoke with her low and quite hoarse voice – Other than that, some powerful youkai may have hold secret ways to bring back the dead, but not permanently. If that Sesshomaru found someone like this, he could have made them accomplish the job.

-Is there any consequence, you know… – Kagome paused, careful not to touch Kaede's feelings for Kikyou.

-Like with onee-sama? – She signed – Basically, resurrection involves creating a new body, putting some extracts from the old existence to give the new one the same characteristics, and then supplying the new existence with soul and energy, as soul for the mind to think and energy for the body to move. The soul can be withdrawn from the afterworld, or in onee-sama's case, extract from you, her incarnation and can be kept inside the new existence indefinitely. But the energy is trickier, for the body often uses it up frequently, that's why onee-sama had the Shinidamachuu to collect the energy part in the dead souls for her.

Kaede fell into a deep silence, clearly reminiscing her sister's tragic life and her even more tragic afterlife. After a while, she looked back up at the five younger people.

-If there is consequence, usually the exacting and inserting the old soul into the new existence have some problems, or the body is drained of energy, so the resurrected one has to rely on some source of aid or power to keep them alive. The void between death and resurrection can be hard to perceive too.

-Knowing Kagura – Sango suddenly jumped in with her serious voice – she would probably prefer being dead than alive under someone's control. If the one who brought her back prepares some plan for her, it is better that we find Kagura as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The wind flew ferociously from the paper fan as it had done before, even more so after it had been confined for such a long time. The cold, sharp air blades traveled through the candle-lit cottage like a chain of lightning, reached its destination and ripped Koukimi's outer kimono into three equal pieces. Her red blood slowly spread on the white fabric of the inner layer of her clothes and started dripping on the ground from the wound on her right thigh. Her face contorted in pain; being the only daughter of the Northern jaguar daiyoukai with a doting older brother, she rarely had to get into battle with anyone, not to mention being attacked and wounded like this. _The woman is dangerous too._ She did not spilled a word after her awakening, just got up, checked her body, looked at her fan, shouted something as she swiped it across her unemotional face, and whoosh… Three silver blades suddenly appeared, blasted through Koukimi and knocked off part of the wall and the roof.

-Who are you? What did you do to me?

Her voice echoed a little, almost sounded metallic. These crimson eyes did not spare Koukimi their harsh look for any moment. She had no intention to answer the questions right now; her first priority is to control this fierce woman and tame her. _And stop the pain!_ She had sent her maid away, and did not call any assistance this afternoon. She had underestimated her rival, believing she could easily carry out her plan. She was wrong, evidently. Now her objective was to keep this woman out of her fiancé's eyes until she could summon some help. _Or else… _It's best not to think of the consequence now, she told herself.

* * *

Jaken could not believe that they had traveled all this way just to kill off some low-grade youkai who did not even deserve one tiny swing of Bakusaiga. But he also knew the great daiyoukai would never allow anyone, or thing, to intrude in his land, and these Northern creatures did mess up the whole Pine Forest at the border, where the Inu no Taisho used to take his older son to train or play or just contemplate the view. Jaken knew this place was important to his master, so he did not dare to moan one single word. But he did sign. And for someone like Sesshomaru, that was more than enough for him to see through his underling. Not slowing his footsteps for a second, Sesshomaru gave Jaken a little punch, of course with the great strength he possessed, and a sharp glance meaning "Don't complain". Ah-Un raised its eyes to look at them, curious but not surprised at all. They continued to move with eye-blurring speed. Sesshomaru surely wanted to come back home before the night was completely dark.

* * *

They did not have to travel long before they saw a white shadow passing through the sky. Not wasting the chance, InuYasha swung his sword, creating a sudden air pressure to throw off the feather's balance, making it tilt toward the left into a dense bush of trees. The woman sitting on it was startled and tried to look for the direction where the flow came from, clearly in shock. Considering it the right moment, Inu Yasha jumped up from the ground, and with a quick and exact catch, he grabbed her right hand which held the fan and dragged her down forcefully. Miroku stood on the ground, observing with his staff in his hand, shouting up to him:

-Don't hurt her Inu Yasha!

_Urgh, like I need reminder._ Just a matter of seconds until the two of them arrived on the ground; Inu Yasha stood firmly, while the woman in his hand landed on her knees, her clothes quite ragged, her hair down and unruly, and her body slightly wounded. She looked at them with those familiar crimson eyes. That face, that look, the kimono, the earrings, the fan, the feathers… _It's her! It's Kagura!_

Kagome carefully checked on her children to make sure they were fast asleep before tending to Kagura's wounds with her modern medical kit. The wind sorceress looked at those weird items, her beautiful eyes wide open but with more curiosity than doubt or disbelief. She had been through too many strange things this afternoon that some more little things could not hurt. But she sat still, silently, which was an extremely strange thing for Inu Yasha's group to see her doing. The half-youkai seemed really annoyed with this; he seriously did not like all the tricks and schemes, maybe because deep down he knew he was not smart enough for them. Miroku sensed his friend's reaction immediately, and not wanting him to do something stupid and be osuwaried by Kagome and wake up the kids, he started.

-So, tell us what brought you here, Kagura.

She glanced at him, her eyes reflected the fire and gave him a smirk. _Why would I?_

-I know this is none of our business, but we need to know if Naraku's back, and if you need any help – Sango pleaded.

The wind sorceress looked up abruptly, her eyes flickered and the wind around her starting to quiver.

-If he's back? – She appeared to be talking to herself, forgetting any other existence there – That means, that means… he's gone? He's been gone, he's been destroyed, he's dead – She faltered, then turned to the gang with her pierced eyes – Is that right? Tell me if that's right!

Miroku let out a half smile, looking at his right palm quite smugly:

-Yes, that's absolutely right. He's been destroyed for seven years now.

-She didn't know about that, so it's surely not his work to bring her back then – Kagome spoke after a relief sign.

-Not quite, Kagome-sama – Miroku cut short her reprieve – He could have had some underlings do it for him.

-And I wouldn't recognize that? – This time Kagura interrupted him – His damn scent… _My _damn scent…

-He could use some youkai or miko to do the job – Inu Yasha suddenly injected his rarely smart idea.

Kagura's face turned dark in a split second.

-It's not him.

-How do you know if…

-I said it's not him – She stressed her voice heavily. Sango was startled a bit by the hostility; she was expecting the resurrected youkai to be elated with the good news that they had defeated her old boss. It was a glorious and justified feast after all, and Kagura's greatest wish as well.

- I know who did this to me, and it's not that freaking Naraku. That's all you need to know, the rest is none of you business.

She stood up and began walking away.

-Actually – Sango added reluctantly, looking at her friends for reassurance – it IS our business. You are wounded by, well we don't know whom, but we would like to help you – Receiving an agreeing look from Kagome, she felt relief and looked back at Kagura, waiting for an answer.

-Wanting to pay Kohaku's debt huh? No need for that now. Naraku's already dead, and I can take care of myself just fine.

-But… – Sango tried again.

-Listen, I don't want any mercy – She said bluntly without looking back. Miroku looked at his wife, knowing they would not be able to sleep tonight if they just let her leave like that.

-It's not mercy Kagura. Was it mercy when you helped Kohaku? I don't think so. Just let us help you.

The wind sorceress stopped for a moment, the wind was swiping through her hair and clothes. Both Sango and Kagome stood up, waiting. Inu Yasha, still sitting and holding his Tetsaiga as usual, spoke without looking up at Kagura.

-At least tell us who brought you here and what they are up to. What happened to you?

-Who do you think you…

-Kagura-sama! – An elated voice came from behind her, accompanied by a flashing slim figure rushing to her side – It's really you!

_Rin?_

-Yes, it's me Kagura-sama! – Rin's joy shone through her big black eyes. She held Kagura's hands, looking and touching her to make sure she was real.

Kagura was in ultimate shock. The once little girl singing and skipping behind Sesshomaru's footsteps had then became a young pretty girl, almost as tall as she was. Instinctively, Kagura turned around to look for the tall and sublime figure which was memorized deeply in her mind. _Is he here?_

Her reaction could not escape Miroku's sharp observation.

-He's not here Kagura. Rin has been living in the village with us ever since Naraku was defeated. So it was not Sesshomaru who is behind your resurrection?

-I don't… I don't know… I need to… I need to find… and ask him… maybe… – She uttered a chain of unintelligible words, seeming confused for the first time since their encounter. Then, hypnotically, she retrieved the feather in her hair, threw it in the air, stepped on her transformed transportation and flew away. It was too quick and abrupt for anyone to respond.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_They asked me what happened? Who do they think they are? They don't know a damn thing! No, they don't know a damn thing…_

The feather kept flying through the starry sky. The wind kept flowing, and Kagura suddenly felt cold. _Cold. I am cold._ How long had it been since she ever felt anything? Five years, seven years, ten years? What had happened during that time? Did anyone miss her? Did they ever call her name? Who was she now, alive, flying again? Was she the same one who had died that day, in a vast spring meadow where flowers were blossoming everywhere? And did her existence, or non-existence for that matter, ever mean anything? So many questions unanswered…

And then there was this afternoon. That woman, with her green cat eyes, her formal kimono, her treble voice and her fur whip, who was she? _She said she was HIS fiancée. HIS._ A strange sting went through her chest. _Is that even possible?_ Well, she signed, if some panther youkai could bring her back to life just to torture her for fun, he could very well be engaged to that woman. _Time has changed._ She let the feather fly freely to the wind's direction, her mind drifting back to those chaotic ten minutes.

* * *

-I asked who you are, what did you do to me.

The woman, clearly in pain, still looked at her at disgust and despise. Kagura never hated anything more than that. _So you think you are better than me._ She raised her fan again, ready to throw another set of blades, her voice deepened.

-You'd better answer me now, before you die.

-If you want to kill me, you can sure try – The woman smirked at her – But is that the proper way to show your gratitude to the one who resurrected you?

_Resurrected?_ Kagura's eyes widened, the first emotion flashed through her face. _What the hell is she talking about?_

-Don't tell me that you don't even remember yourself dying?

_Dying…_ She suddenly felt a sharp pain through her chest. She pressed her hand against the pain. _This place, that's right, right through this place… _The heat and smell of Naraku's miasma seemed to remerge all of a sudden. Her heart beating… The pain and blood… Her blurry eyes… The fine breeze and warm sunshine that day… And the floral meadows where she ended up… And _him_… _That's right. I DIED._

Out of the blue a long, snake-like whip crawled swiftly to her. The woman took the advantage of to crack her whip when Kagura was sinking in her memories. Its movement was so quick and so flexible that even Kagura's lithe dodge could not escape its backlash attack. _Damn it._ Her left hand was now bleeding. Luckily, her right hand still held tight the fan, and another Dance of Blades flew out, this time from three different angles, aiming to cut the whip into pieces or at least to strike it out of the woman's hand. The middle air blade hit the strongest part of the whip, making a loud "bang" sound, both parties were thrown back by the pressure but the whip was still unscratched. The other two struck on the woman's right hand and cut off the end of the whip. Her whole body trembled, but she did not budge to let go of her weapon.

-What did you resurrect me for?

She was given another smirk.

-So you want to know? I'm not afraid to tell you, I want to do a little bit research on you, then torture you to dead. How does that sound like to you? Satisfied?

-Torture me? – Kagura said mockingly, motioning her eyes at her opponents' wounds and the little piece of her whip cut off on the ground – Just tell me woman, who the hell are you and I may spare your life for resurrecting me.

-How kind of you! But unfortunately for you Kagura – that's your pathetic name, isn't it? – killing a low-life youkai like you is not my job, I have tons of underlings eager to do that.

That Naraku-like tone infuriated Kagura. She did not even care how that woman knew her name or how the hell she could bring her back from the dead. She only cared to get her question answered and kill that bitch off. With a lissome swing in the wrist, she swirled her fan around, and a small tornado was born. It circled across the room, making dirt blurring everything else and before the woman could register what was happening, Kagura had appeared behind her, the fan pressed to her neck, her voice lowered to a scary whisper.

-Now tell me, high-life youkai, who are you? And tell me QUICK!

The woman, apparently having no experience in battling, subdued to her opponent and tried to utter these words with the highest pride possible.

-I'm Koukimi, daughter of the Lord of the Northern Land Kurohyou, fiancée of the Lord of the Western Land Sesshomaru.

Kagura sworn she heard thunderstorm in that statement. Everything else became a blast to her. Before she gained back her total awareness, she had found herself flying out of that hell after striking one more chain of blades to destroy the cottage and bury that Koukimi woman inside.

* * *

The smell of blood burnt in the Lord of the Western Land's nose. _She did something crazy. Again. _He was more than ready to ignore it, but then… Then something else struck him. _It can't be._ But he knew his nose would never be wrong, especially when it comes to this scent. Immediately, he took one leap forward, and right away, Jaken groaned for being left behind. Ah-Un glared its four big eyes at him, looking as if it were bored with that same reaction every time the Lord sped up.

* * *

Koukimi paced impatiently back and forth in the deep forest, feeling more confused and exasperated than ever. That woman was much more than she could handle herself, a not very surprising turn of event since she did not handle anything much in her life, but not being able to have her father's army do her bidding, that just made her extremely upset. Such a crucial matter, and yet the very same matter which must be kept a secret! And now the damned women had got away, and she was just stuck here, helpless…

Suddenly a scent swept through her nose, and a sense of fear crept deep into her heart. Out of the blue, a white and fluffy string of fur slithered into a curl, grabbed and twisted her wrist in a split second. The softness of the fur turned to a steely squeeze. Koukimi startled; she did not even have time to react when the daiyoukai soundlessly leaped up to right in front of her. He glanced at her ragged clothes, her half-open wounds and her broken whip. Trembled, she just stood there looking at him staring at her with those icy amber eyes fixed on her whole statue with the same fierceness of that woman. Oh how she hated it. How she hated that she did not know how to get out of this gigantic trouble.

-What did you do?

His voice was as cold as ice.

So Koukimi froze; her whole body stiffened, even her breath stopped and her heart paused. Her fiancé can be really scary sometimes. Well, most of the time. She knew she must answer whatever question he had, but she could not find the strength to use her voice.

Sesshoumaru did not utter a word more; his eyes scanned every inch of the woman in front of him, not a hint of interest shown. And when those eyes narrowed, Koukimi's heart skipped a few beats.

-Did you bring her back? Or someone in your tribe did?

-Wh… who… who are you talking about? – She found herself helpless trying to hide her fear.

He took one more look at her, then turned and departed as fast as he came.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Someone was chasing her from afar, she just knew that. How could the master of the wind miss a sound from her pursuers? Flipping her fan gently at the feather, she sped up rapidly until she heard some other rumbling sounds up ahead. A purple ray of fire shot up right at her face and burnt out the front tip of her feather. A few strands of hair from her bang floated downwardly in the air. The feather was thrown off balance again, but this time Kagura had her chance to land smoothly on top of a tree bush. After her strange awakening and the encounter with Inu Yasha's group, the last thing she wanted was a worthless battle. But she obviously had no choice. With the fan ready in her hand and the feather back in her bun, the sorceress retaliated with an explosive Dance of Blades. She could hear the shriek of the youkai with the stench of its miasma filling the air. _It reeks the wind, damn it._

* * *

-Kagura-sama!

A strong voice appeared from behind her, along with a polished blade which swung directly into the bunch of youkai below. Out of breath, Kagura released one more attack, then swiftly turned to look… at a young demon slayer, wearing that very same black outfit, sitting on that very same cat youkai, but all grown up, tall and tan. _Kohaku?_

The young man was beaming at her, his face brighter than ever. The chain twisted around, and the blade swung back just in time to cut off a pair of tentacles which were aiming at Kagura in her moment of distraction. Kirara glided right next to her, and the slayer quickly grabbed her wrist, lifted her up from the burning feather and onto Kirara with him. A mask was put on her face, and suddenly the sky was covered with gray, pungent powder. Silence filled the air, and he struck his weapon once more. As Kirara flew by, Kagura saw bodies of youkai piling up on the ground.

They finally arrived on a steep blue cliff, looking down to a quiet stream. The sun had set for a while, and everything was calm and peaceful. Just the opposite thing with what was going on in her mind. Her savior was obviously jubilant; he must have stopped himself so many times from asking her tons of questions on the way here. He wanted to sit down and look at her first.

-So… you are back… – He began slowly, looking at her cautiously but still cannot hide his joy. _And I thought ane-ue was messing with me._

_Yes I am._ She looked at him without answering. There is just something in his stature then that she just could not gasp. The little boy she once risked her life to protect was then a grown young man, well-built and experienced. And he had just saved her life. _Right, he did. I can't believe I almost lost to those despicable things._

-Kagura-sama – He softly spoke, still using that honorific. The innocent gleam in his eyes still persisted, and that soothed her somewhat – Are you okay?

-I'm fine, I'm fine – She spoke for the first time since they met – I was just thinking… how time has passed… how you've grown… and how things have changed…

Kohaku was quite surprised to see her that melancholy. But he shook his head, trying to imagine if there is any other way for her to react with all she had went through in one afternoon.

-It's been seven years Kagura-sama.

-Right. Then tell me everything. Everything since the day I died.

* * *

It was a long story, and when Kohaku finished, the night had well fell all over the mountain. He had stopped a few times, adding a few details, correcting a few contradictions, trying his best to recollect everything in his troubled memory. Kagura rarely interrupted him; she barely asked any questions; perhaps what he told her was already too much to absorb at once. But there was one more thing she wanted to know, one thing that Kohaku did not mention, and only one thing she did not dare to ask. _Maybe he doesn't know. How could he know? Even Rin didn't seem to know it._ She signed. She was already tortured, both physically and mentally; she even died once and was reborn once; what was left for her to afraid? _The worst._ And what may that be? _Eternal regret, eternal…_

* * *

Kohaku had finally left to the village. He wanted to stay, to at least look after her when she was still wounded, but he knew better than anyone that she hated being treated like that. She could not stand being vulnerable. So he left, after much hesitation and advisement, along with a few dry provisions and medicine.

She stood alone on the cliff, looking at his shadow fading into the dark. Deep inside, she knew she wanted him to stay, and talk, and ask him how he had been through all these years. The pain when he regained his memory, the new determination to live, the hope to a new life when Naraku was defeated, and the joy and nuisance of being a young uncle to so many nieces and nephews… So many things to know, yet… She knew she was cold to his excitement; maybe she just brought out the little kid he once was. But her mind just seemed to shut out, or perhaps she closed it up to avoid all the confusion she was feeling. She once thought freedom was everything, her biggest wish and desire. It was not true. At the end, she could taste the bitterness of angst and regret… until he came. Then she wanted a second chance. Now that she got it, would it not be what she expected again?

How fate had failed her… No, it did not, it granted her wish… She just did not know what she was wishing for.

So he did not come to her. Not like the last time. He left Koukimi in a hurry, and he could sense her appearance, so real and so close to him. But then he stopped. She was heading towards the village, and Inu Yasha's scent rose to an insufferable level. He hated that scent; more than that, he hated those people questioning him if he had appeared there, following her. So he stopped. He stopped and came back to the clearing where he usually spent the night. It was just a flat ground with dense trees and bushes all around, near a small quiet stream. It was a place in the middle of nowhere, yet it seemed like the only place where he could truly stop and think. And that night, he thought about her…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks everyone for reading the story. I stopped posting it a while ago, intending to continue when I had all the chapters written. I'm almost finished now, so the chapters will be posted regularly every Wednesday and Sunday ;) Also, I made some changes in the Prologue, mainly character's name. You may want to check it out ;)

-Ayame-


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The night was deep and sparkling. The moon was quite; the air was crisp; and the water was clear. _So this is sensing, this is feeling and this is living_. Feeling the immense, pale moonbeam touch your skin while letting the wind talk to you in her unique language. Feeling hungry and tired, feeling dirty with dust and blood after such a day. How long ago had she felt that? How long ago had she had the cold, shivering water cover her body, and heard her very own heart beat faster, faster…? In a brief moment she realized she had never truly lived before. She was born – she was commanded – she killed – she lost – she won – she chased – she got chased. She loved and she hated. She tried and she failed. And when she finally got it, it was time to die. It was one hell of a busy four-and-a-half-month life, but she never got a chance to live.

_So that was it. That was the sensation of being alive again._

_What do I do now?_

She knew too well what she wanted to do, but something was holding her back. Something she did not know she had in her heart before. Maybe it was her death. Maybe it was the time while she was dead. Or maybe it was those last few minutes. She could never know for sure, but why did it matter anyway? At the end, something had changed, and she was not at all comfortable with it. Because, she asked herself, if Kagura were not daring and reckless, how else should she be?

* * *

The kimono's fabric still felt the same after all those years. It had disappeared with her before, and it just reappeared with her resurrection that afternoon. Everything, the dance kimono, the kosode, the obi, even the earrings were exactly the same. And they were the only clothes she had. The clothes Naraku had dressed her since she was "born". They were part of her existence in a way, part of the past that she had became so tired of running away from.

She let her hair fall down, covering her shoulders, fluttering in the wind. She lied down on the soft grass and let her mind shifting in its own space while looking at the stars. They were bright and vibrant, along with a huge round moon on the dark, deep sky. The moon always reminded her of him, of how its beam was reflected on his sterling hair. That kind of sheer light was hard to miss… like right now… in the corner of her eyes…

He had been standing there for a while. _So she is real._ Koukimi really did bring her back. She would lie to her grave as to why she did such a thing, but of course the Lord of the Western Land could guess. _She wanted to see her._ _She wanted to see what I had seen._ And at that very moment, he was seeing it all over again.

And then she turned back.

They looked at each other, silently.

He still looked the same; anyway, he was a huge dog youkai in a human form and did not age…

She looked quite different from what he remembered; maybe it was her hair…

She finally spoke first:

-How did you find me?  
-Your scent.

Still that calm, indifferent voice, she noticed.

-I'm under the wind, you can't…

-The water carries your scent downstream.

_So he came to see me bathing?_

_ Did I just see her blush?_

She looked down, avoiding his eyes for the first time. So he switched to the one topic they had in common.

-Naraku's dead.

-Are you sure? Maybe your little fiancée can resurrect him too.

As those bitter words escaped her mouth, she felt the weight in her chest half lifted. She finally said it.

But he did not say anything in return. She glanced at him, quietly hoping. The daiyoukai was notorious for his lack of words and emotions, but still, he could not possibly ignore something like this, especially when he deliberately came to see her.

_So it was true then._

She felt a weird agitation creeping from her stomach, up her chest to her throat. The weight was gone, only the emptiness was left.

-Why are you here then?

He just stood still; the translucent moonbeam poured all over him. She could almost tell that he cared, at least for a little bit. But then he left. She half wanted to chase after him like she used too, but what for? She had nothing to ask, request, demand, deny, or threaten. The point was totally moot. At the end, she sworn she saw something flickering in his eyes for a brief second, but she could never be sure.

* * *

The night was quiet. The stream kept flowing, endlessly, indifferently, restlessly. One more night he did not sleep. Sure it would not matter anyway; he never needed that useless human function. He may close his eyes, just to keep his mind calm and still, heighten his senses, and feel the wind around him. It had been his habit for years. He had been so sure that it was speaking to him, whispering in such a special language and tone that only he could hear. _And now she's back._ He even noticed that she had been wounded. Of course he knew there were tons of youkai who would want to get even of her on behalf of her dead boss. But he also knew those wounds would heal in no time, that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, and that any assistance would interfere with the freedom she loved so much. So what was the wind trying to tell him now? _You have nothing else to do with her. _Especially after that brief yet heavy encounter. Naraku's gone; thus they had no connection whatsoever. She would not come looking for him anymore, and he had no reason to wait for her either. _Not just because Naraku is dead._ The wind was right again; it had always been right. There was also Koukimi.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry I posted this a bit late; I've had a couple of crazy days. But it's 11:20 p.m here so technically it's still Wednesday ;) Thanks for reading once again. This chapter is quite short, but it's one of my favorite, one of the most romantic ones. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Kohaku returned to the village, he was unexpected greeted by the gang, who had been waiting for him at the Death Eater, so as not to disturb anyone else in the village. No need for Kohaku to order, Kirara landed smoothly next to the dog hanyou, then quickly transformed back into the little kitten she was. Kohaku bowed to greet them, but InuYasha was too anxious for those trivial courtesies.

-Is she alright?

-She seems fine, but oddly upset in a way – The young man paused for a moment, thinking – and quite weak, actually.

-There's nothing odd about it; she just suddenly became alive again. It would be hard for anyone to cope – Miroku contemplated.

-Not just that… There's something about her… when she fights…

-Like someone was controlling her? – Inu Yasha aske, impatiently.

-I don't think so. You know she hates nothing more than that, and she already died once, so she had nothing to be scared of either – Kohaku tried his best to explain what he felt about Kagura in a few short hours he was with her – It was just like, she's become mellow somehow, she's not the fierce woman we used to know – Seeing the confused look on the other two's faces, he quickly added – And she almost lost to a bunch of average youkai when I found her!

The group shared a meaningful look, which made Kohaku only more nervous. He, now all grown up with his memory and conscience fully restored, could not stand the idea of letting Kagura die again. Kagome said with a sigh.

-Kaede-sama said there might be some problem with her resurrection.

-What kind of problem? – Kohaku asked hastily.

-We don't know yet – Miroku replied cautiously – There are a number of possibilities, and we can't know for sure which one until we know who brought her back and by which method.

Inu Yasha frowned at the monk's eloquent explanation. He was always more into action.

-That means we have to force that wench to tell us what she knows, the sooner the better!

They all frowned at Inu Yasha's vulgar language. The hanyou sure had been tamed a lot since they first met, but his nature was still uncontrollable sometimes. Sango shook her head in response.

-She refused to tell us before, what makes you think she would suddenly change her mind?

-We just have to beat some senses into that woman's head – Sensing that everyone's looks were getting more and more disapproving, Inu Yasha loudly objected – What? We've got no other way to find out who the hell did this to her!

The three of them lowered their heads in deep thinking, while Kohaku paced back and forth anxiously. They all felt that as crude as the man was, he had some reasons.

-Maybe you can go talk to her again, trying to persuade her to let us help, you know. You were the closest person to her anyway – Miroku reluctantly suggested – And take Rin with you too.

Kohaku was caught off guard; he had a grimace on his face, so Miroku quickly added before the demon slayer could oppose.

-I saw how Kagura reacted when Rin mentioned Sesshoumaru. It must have something to do with him. Rin may appeal her to give us some information. Take the girl with you, but protect her, protect her well – He gave him a serious look – You know the consequences should something happens to her.

Kohaku shot a pleading look to his sister, who was looking at Kagome as if to ask for her opinions. To his dismay, the miko bit her lips and nodded, so Sango turned to him and said in a suspiciously hopeful tone.

-We have to try anything that might work; as unpredictable as Kagura is, I'm sure it'll be easier to talk to her when Rin is there. The girl is cheerful and amiable, and she'll be so much helpful to get some clues out of her!

Knowing he could not refuse when his sister used that fake tone of elation, Kohaku despondently accepted it as the final decision.

* * *

Holding a bunch of scented flowers freshly cut from the meadow, Rin sat anxiously behind Kohaku on Kirara's back, thinking of what she would say to Kagura. For years she had been imagining what this moment would be like, when the woman was back, yet scattered thoughts in her mind refused to form into coherent questions. _What am I to ask anything?_

The older she gets, the clearer those memories get somehow. For all the time while she was still with Sesshoumaru chasing Naraku from east to west, she could always tell when he was listening to the wind. He would stand still on a cliff, near a river, on top of a forest, anywhere, just stand there, whilst the wind danced around him. And whenever little Rin, as gleefully as can be, asked about the wind sorceress, her guardian always shut her down by the coldest expression she had ever seen. She had never been able to understand that, as he would always answer or at worst ignore her curious inquiries. Not until a few years after she had moved to live in the village did she hear to story about Kagura's death on the meadow from Sango, and start to understand the topic should never be brought up again, no matter how tolerant Sesshoumaru was towards her. And since then it had become a habit not to mention the deceased woman's name under any circumstances, a habit that now made it hard for Rin to strike a conversation with that very deceased woman. True she was elated to see Kagura, alive and real, but she felt so hesitate to ask what would come next.

-I'll go anywhere I want to go – Kagura said like it was just a matter of fact, and Rin quietly realized that it was. The woman had wanted freedom so badly that it had cost her her life; there should not be anything stopping her then.

Still, Rin wanted to know what could have been. Or what could become of them. She had had those questions ever since she was a kid, and she was not ready to give up asking them just then.

-What about Sesshoumaru-sama? – She said as fast as she could, as though if she had hesitated for just one moment, the words would never come out again.

-What about him? – Kagura replied, her look was as bitter as her words.

Rin looked down as if she had been the guilty one, the one who could not save her before. Kohaku, who had been sitting still since the beginning, spoke up after taking a deep breath and placing his hand on Rin's.

-He cared about you. He always has. He broke his sword and almost lost his life in a battle with [ ] because that bastard insulted you. After Naraku's death, he searched everywhere for a way to bring you back.

-And you think he succeeded? With me being here, you think it's him who did it? – Kagura smirked – No, it's not his work. But I guess he can share the credit with his fiancée.

_Fiancée?_ The two young kids looked at each other, perplexed. It did not even matter who it was; the idea that the Lord of the Western Land Sesshoumaru took a fiancée would sound just as strange to their ears.

_So even Rin knows nothing then._ Kagura turned her head to look indefinitely into the far horizon. The morning sky gently touched the white tops of the mountain range; the sunshine was just right, not too soft not too strong. What a beautiful day.

-Hold on – Kohaku's voice puller her back to reality – So that's who resurrected you? Why did she do that? How did she do that? And who is she anyway?

- I think I know who she is – Rin said uncertainly – I heard Jaken-sama talked about it once or twice. He was saying some gibberish thing, and Sesshoumaru-sama told him to shut up like always. There were just pieces now and there, and they slipped my mind, but now when you said that and I think about it, it all makes sense…

Rin stopped talking to find the wind sorceress staring at her.

-Oh right, right, I'm rambling again. Kagura-sama, Jaken-sama said it was Mother's idea – Seeing the frown on the woman's face, she quickly explained – Sesshoumaru-sama's Mother, of course, she wants him to get a mate because it's time, and that female youkai, she's from some sort of noble family, so it's a good match…

-Of course it is – Kagura mumbled, not realizing she was interrupting.

-But Sesshoumaru-sama, he didn't seem to care. He just hit Jaken-sama in the head and ignored it. He would never do that, you know…

-And why? Because he's in his rebellious stage and would never do what his _Mother_ told him to do? – She sneered.

-Well, that's actually half true – Rin pondered about all the times Jaken panicked when Sesshoumaru completely disregarded Mother's wills – But he doesn't like to listen to anyone, be it his Mother or not. And to take a mate because his Mother said so, it's not like him at all!

-Then your time apart has made you out-of-date with his personality change, 'cause I asked him last night, and he didn't even bother to say no! – Kagura blurted out.

Her words somehow made Kohaku chuckled.

-Kagura-sama, you've become too sensitive! He never bothers to deny anything!

But Rin had a worried look on her face.

-Yeah, he never bothers, but now is the time he should bother! It's just as bad if he didn't say anything.

-Wait, if she's his fiancée, why did she resurrect you? – Kohaku asked

-And you met Sesshoumaru-sama last night? – Rin followed, seeming to care more about that than about Kagura's resurrection, the whole reason why Kohaku took her here.

Kagura simply ignored the second question. She replied to the first with a sarcastic tone.

-I have not had the chance to ask for her true intention while she was trying to kill me, so I'm sorry I can't answer your question.

-That doesn't make any sense – Kohaku objected – Why did she revive you _then_ try to kill you? Don't you want to go look for her to find out the reason?

Kagura smirked again. _Like I haven't thought about that._ But then, she wanted to stay away from it all. She was here now, and she lived, why should she wonder more? And why should she face _that_ woman, for any reason in the world?

-You can go ask all the people in the world if you want, I don't care.

-But Kaede-sama said there might be something wrong with your resurrection, and if we want to fix it, we need to talk to the one who did it.

_Something wrong?_ Kagura heard her heart throbbed all of a sudden. _How could you not see it, you idiot. Of course there's something wrong. That's what she meant when she said she wanted to torture you! Her charity work extends only to keep you here on this Earth for a while, then you'll die a slow and painful death. How thoughtful!_

-And if that's Sesshoumaru-sama's fiancée – Rin lowered her voice when she timidly said that word – there's definitely something wrong. We have to fix it as soon as possible!

_Seems like the girl catches on quickly too. But if I have to do this, I'll do it alone._ So she said smugly.

-There isn't anything wrong with me. You two just come back and tell those adults not to worry, and certainly not to spy on me anymore, is that clear?

-But… - Rin started to beg, but Kagura was one step ahead. She pulled out the feather from her hair, and in a split second, she was flying in the sky.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Higosha could not believe in his eyes when he saw his precious little sister in ragged clothes with wounds all over her arms. Ever since she had been born, she had always been treated like a princess, deservingly. Higosha himself could not cherish her any more; she was virtually the apple of his eyes.

-Imouto-san, what happened?

Hearing her brother's voice, Koukimi burst into tears. The choking feeling of being threatened and beat for the first time in her life had been held back inside her chest for the whole night, which she spent wandering in the dark forest and trying to come up with an excuse to answer her father, then surged back to her throat, turning into inaudible streams of hard sobbing. Higosha was even more confused at what she was saying. He did not know what to do except waiting for her to calm down.

-I was.. attacked and.. wounded – She finally said a complete sentence, pointing to the dried blood on her arms.

-I can see that – Higosha said impatiently – but by whom?

Koukimi looked down; she knew she would have to answer that question, but hard as she had tried, she still had not come up with a plausible explanation. She was partly glad when her brother was the first one to catch her; he was probably on his way to search for her out of worry. She knew in her heart that being honest to him was the only way to cover this up in front of their strict father.

-By… by… a wind youkai, Kagura – She uttered the last word so softly that even Higosha's sensitive hearing could not catch it.

-What wind youkai? Is she strong? Do I know her?

He was worried about somebody who had a grudge against their tribe. Koukimi only wished that had been true. It would have made her trouble much easier to solve.

-No you don't. She died many years ago. I just resurrected her last afternoon.

The word "resurrected" hit Higosha like a lighyning.

-Why would you do such thing? Who was she?

-I told you her name already! – Koukimi groaned, wanting to get this over as quickly as possible. She finally sighed and gave in, repeating the dreaded name in front of her brother's widened eyes – It's Kagura.

-Kagura? What Kagura? Died many years ago? – A light sparked in his mind – Kagura, the wind sorceress, born from Naraku? – His sister's look quickly confirmed his guess – She was a ruthless enemy of ours for a while back then, have you forgotten?

The girl shook her head and looked down before Higosha's harsh judgment.

-If you haven't, then why did you resurrect her?

Koukimi felt such pointless question was like unnecessary attack against her. She was not used her being scolded by her older brother like this. Her eyes were gradually filled with water again.

-Didn't you know of Sesshoumaru-san's past with her? Didn't you know that he is still searching for a way to bring her back? It was because of her that he resisted this marriage – She said bitterly – A woman like that, I just want to know what there is about her!

-You don't know if that _really _is the reason! And even if Sesshoumaru wants to bring her back, you did just that for him, so how would it help you in any way?

-Don't you remember, she'll only stay for three days, and then she'll be sent back to the underworld! – That thought lit up her face with hope – I just wanted to see what she looks like and what is so special about her, then I can tie her up and torture her – Koukimi's excited face turned sour as she ended her response.

Higosha sighed heavily. _And then she defeated you and got away. _He was not unaccustomed with his spoiled little sister's lack of planning and consequently failing schemes. But none had been as serious as this one.

-Imouto-san, you know what Father said about resurrection and its consequences. What has jealousy gotten into you?

-But onii-san, won't you help me? We can take care of this ourselves and Father won't need to know any of this!

Higosha knew he should have said no. He knew that was the only correct response. But his little sister's eyes were beginning to be filled with tears again, and so he said yes. He chose the wrong one.

* * *

Nothing had happened to Rin, luckily, and Kohaku was able to take her back to the village safe and sound. He should have felt relief when she got off Kirara and turned around to say good-bye. Kaede was waiting for her in the garden; his responsibility was done. But instead, he felt an uneasy sting inside when she gave him a forced smile and walked away, looking defeated. The talk was not a complete failure, he knew, they did exactly what they were sent out to do: finding out who resurrected Kagura and what Sesshoumaru's connection to it was. But he also instinctively knew why Rin was so upset. Not only did her hope for them to get together get shattered once again, at the very moment when it seemed most viable, but their stubborn attitudes were also maddening for her. Kohaku himself felt frustrated too, but he could foresee that Kagura would refuse any help anyone could offer her. Rin, on the other hand, did not take it as well as he did.

-Rin! – He called after her, quickly dismounting Kirara – Wait for me!

She looked surprised as her face did cheer up a little.

-Aren't you going right away, Kohaku-kun?

-Nah, I'm gonna stay for dinner. Ane-ue has asked me to join them since forever, but I haven't got the time, that is, well, until today.

Even though he scrambled a little, he felt his excuse quite convincing. Rin's enthusiastic nod assured his confidence.

-So you want to help me in the garden? – She tied her hair and rolled her sleeves up while Koharu unsaddled Kirara, gave her a treat and let her stroll to Sango's house.

-Uh… sure – He stood up, not quite knowing what to do _in the garden_ – I don't know if I should though.

Rin giggled at his perplexed expression. Her face reddened as the sun rose high in the sky, while the breeze stroked her bang gently.

-Don't worry, you can do the easy work. Here, weed this row – She showed him to a straight row where a kind of short bushes with heart-shaped, purple leaves grew. There was not a lot of weed, just enough for him to have something to do.

-That's wonderful, Kohaku-kun, I'm having a backache today, so I shouldn't be weeding at all – Kaede promptly said, slowly hitting her back – I will be in the cottage making medicine.

She then turned in quickly to hide a knowing look. _Poor Sango, all that asking didn't measure up to one sad smile. _

* * *

The view from the top of the mountain was marvelous. The wind blew wildly with complete disregard to anything around it. Kagura was barely able to stand still; she felt like she might as well be floating on the air. And she liked it. She liked it so much that she felt like screaming and dancing at the same time. The wind had always been the best companion. It was always willing to change itself to suit her feelings.

The meadow looked like an endless patch of green from up high. Spring had been long over, and all the radiant flowers had gone. Only the grass bent sharply in the wind. And the lonely woman standing on top, looking as though she wanted to smile and cry at the same time.

As she was still deep in thoughts, he sprung out of his hiding place, and with such a sharp blade, he swung a dangerous attack. Startled, she could only depend on her agility to help her avoid the first three blows. His advantage was undeniable, and before they both broke a sweat, she was wounded.

* * *

The noise filled the big cottage up to the roof. It felt like the small space could not even contain too much excitement and talking and laughing. InuYasha sat near the door, not leaving Tetsaiga out of his sight even during the meal. He was sniffing and looking hungrily at the hot ramen that Kagome was bringing out of the kitchen. She usually saved it for "special occasion," or so she said, because she did not want to open the well too often or to spoil her childish husband any more than she already did. Sango was right behind her, carrying a huge tray of food to the table. The twin girls followed their mother closely, each bringing bowls and chopsticks. Miroku quickly took the tableware from the girls; he did not want his precious daughters to do anything. Their young son was still playing with Kirara, while Rin was taking Kaede into the room. Kohaku inhaled a deep breath; it has been a while since the last time he got to enjoy this family air. He already told InuYasha and Miroku about Kagura's situation, but they both decided they'd better leave further discussion until after the dinner.

-Where's Shippou? – Kagome asked, looking through the small door and sounding concerned.

-The little brat might have forgotten his way home – InuYasha said bluntly. Apparently he was still carrying a love-hate relationship with the kitsune.

-Maybe he didn't know we are having dinner together tonight – Miroku calmly replied while setting the table – After all Kohaku decided to stay out of the blue.

He shot his younger brother-in-law a meaningful look, only for the other to look down quite embarrassingly. Kagome tried to hide a girlish chuckle, while Rin looked both pouted and shy at the same time. Sango seemed happiest of all; she started passing the food to everyone, not saying a word but joy was literally glittering in her eyes.

The dinner was half way through when Miroku saw a frown on InuYasha's face. He quickly finished his bowl while quietly observing his friend. Surely he had smelled something. Either he was not sure what it was or he was avoiding ruining the dinner with some bad news. The frown did not escape Kagome's eyes either. Unlike Miroku, she took the straightforward approach with her husband.

-What is it, InuYasha?

-Nothing – He said shortly, so short that it became an obvious lie.

-You know you can tell us – Kagome insisted, still holding the bowl and the chopsticks in her hands.

-That's right InuYasha-sama, please tell us! – Rin chipped in.

-I'm sure we can handle pretty much everything now – Sango said in an assuring tone.

-Alright, alright, I'll tell you all, don't bug me anymore. I smelled Kagura's blood.

Kohaku stood up like a spring.

-We got to go find her then.

Before he can reach for his taijiya uniform and weapons, InuYasha added:

-Never mind Kohaku, Sesshoumaru is there.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He was not waiting, no, definitely not, but he could not help feeling, well, something when a familiar giant feather came into view. Its pure whiteness contrasted the golden sky, and it suddenly occurred to him what a peaceful scene that was. She landed gracefully, dismounted and put the feather back on her hair in one swift motion. She looked so tiny and secluded on top of the huge mountain as she was gazing pensively into the distance. The meadow sure did not look as flowery as it once was… the last time.

Suddenly a figure jumped out and started swinging his sword at her. Before he could think, his feet had already sent him flying up, and just when he retrieved Bakusaiga, the attacker's sword had been tinted with blood. The two swords clinked, and Bakusaiga's usual lightning followed the other weapon up to the handle and stroke… _Higosha._ That realization brought a faint disdain to Sesshoumau's face. He had known beforehand that Koukimi would come beg her big brother for help, but he certainly did not think a youkai like Higosha would accept. It was not like he was bound by some kind of moral code, but he should know better than go along with such a devious scheme and stealthily offended an opponent like this.

The force sent Higosha straight to the stone cliff. He quickly stood up and wiped off the dust like nothing had happened; apparently he was not surprised to see Lord of the Western Land.

-Let me take her, Sesshoumaru-san.

Sesshoumaru ignored him completely and instead glanced over to the woman. She was lying on the ground, blood stains seeping through her dancer's kimono and smearing the soil. She seemed half awake, her eyes closed but her ears still alert somehow. Knowing that she was not dying, Sesshoumaru stepped forward, ready to pick her up and fly away.

-That's no use, Sesshoumaru-san. She'll die anyway.

That straightforwardness stopped him. Sensing Sesshoumaru would not say a word, Higosha continued:

-The resurrection only worked for three days, no, three sunrises to be exact. You see, when one is resurrected, one is only given a limited amount of energy to use with that body. And our method works with the sun: one must be resurrected at the last sunset of summer, and when the sun rises the third time, the power of resurrection is gone as well – He cared enough to look remorseful about that – I didn't intend to kill her; I just wanted to capture and keep her away from my father in the meantime. What Koukimi did wasn't, well, exactly approved by the tribe's decorum.

Higosha was expecting that news to shock the daiyoukai somewhat, but he just kept his icy façade and simply said:

-Whether or not her life will end… is for me to decide.

* * *

Dinner was long over and the children had already gone to bed; Rin and Kaede had also left for home. The nakama, joined by Kohaku and Shippou, who had arrived just in time for the last bowl of ramen, moved outside, sitting around a bonfire, reminiscing about the old days. The laughter was suddenly interrupted when InuYasha stood up, put his hand on Tessaiga, turned his back to the fire and stared at the indefinite darkness in front of him. An ominous shadow appeared without a single sound. Nothing screamed "precarious enemy" more than that. Or "sibling rivalry" for that matter, the others silently concluded that when the figure emerged to be the dog youkai's half-brother. But what caught their eyes were the woman that he was holding, wrapped like a present with his own coat, who was struggling with all her strength, yelling, cursing and trying to get out of his kimono. When he released his embrace, the woman fell straight down on the ground; her clothes were torn by what appeared to be extremely sharp blade and her wounds had not even closed yet.

Instantly Sango and Kagome stepped to her side and held her up. She just would not stop cursing him, her face reddened with anger and blood leaking from her wounds again.

-Come on Kagura, you need to rest – Sango said soothingly and led her to the fire while Kagome went inside her cottage to find her medical box again. The supplies were running dangerously low after being used so extensively all of the sudden.

-Who asks for your help? Who needs it? – She snarled, then turned back to the daiyoukai and looked him straight in the eyes – And you, you bastard, what makes you think you can just come take me away and then leave me, all in the same day? Who do you think you are? That you can just do whatever the hell you want like that? Answer me, you jerk!

As she continued to rave on, Sesshoumaru turned to the gang:

-Some sedative medicine would be helpful for her.

He did not address anyone specifically, nor did he ask them to look after her, or do anything to her for that matter. However, realizing that is a wise advice, Miroku promptly left for Kaede's, hoping to find just what they needed. As he turned away, Sesshoumaru was starting to leave, just to be stopped by an enraged InuYsha.

-Just what do you think you are doing? You'll leave her here along with us without a single damn explanation?

-She needs to be taken care of. And your group of people provides the most viable option, capable of protecting her and not threatening to her.

_The same rational, smug, annoying kind of response!_ InuYasha took three steps forward, ready to stop his brother from flying away.

-Why don't you just do that yourself? You already saved her!

Sesshoumaru was visibly bothered that his half-blooded brother and his friends noticed his act of rescue earlier. He ignored that remark anyway, but InuYasha just would not let him go that easily. Tessaiga and Bakusaiga, both still sheathed, crashed against each other, their youki was so strong that even Miroku could feel it from afar. They glared at each other for a second; then Sesshoumaru finally spoke.

-I have other affair to tend to, you mindless half-breed.

-Explain yourself for once, Sesshoumaru. Your fiancée did this, didn't she? What is her purpose? Is Kagura in any danger? And what's your role in all this?

_Fiancée?_ The word stung Sesshoumaru like nothing else. _Too many people have known too many things. _To him, his half-brother's irritability had risen to an insufferable level.

-This Sesshoumaru is not obliged to answer any of your questions.

Bakusaiga pulsed loudly, and the sudden force threw InuYasha off a little. The daiyoukai did not hesitate for a moment to get away and quickly disappeared in midair.

* * *

-Would you care explaining to me what happened on that mountain, Higosha?

Startled by his father's unexpected question, the panther youkai bowed his head to greet him whilst thinking of a possible explanation. Unfortunately he thought of none. He did not even know how much Kurohyou had fathomed.

-What were you and Koukimi up to? You know you cannot keep following her every wimp like that.

-Father, she was still a thoughtless kid. Please forgive her this time; I will take the responsibility to clean up everything – He said in the hope that the Great Daiyoukai had not actually known exactly _what_ he and Koukimi were up to.

-Resurrection is a serious matter, you must have known that – His voice was as solemn and resonating as a bell.

_So he knew._

-I do, Father – Higosha bowed his head once again, this time to show shame and guilt – My sister, on the other hand, hasn't. She made a foolish mistake, and she truly regrets it. Please let me take care of it.

Kurohyou shook his head slowly.

-She was to be engaged; she is thus not a kid anymore. She cannot behave irresponsibly and still expect someone else to solve her problems like this forever – He sighed heavily – And you have angered Lord of the Western Land as well…

Higosha did not know which event his father was referring to, Koukimi's resurrecting Sesshoumaru's rumored long-lost love or him attacking her and almost getting into a fight with him, but he still replied.

-You know Koukimi is crazy about him, Father, she did that just because of her blind love. She did not mean to anger him.

-Yet she did not ponder long enough to realize that he could possibly find out about this, did she? – He said in a harsh voice – And not to mention the consequences of this, resurrecting someone just to spite her is highly immoral and cruel.

-It was her jealousy doing, Father! – Higosha said hastily.

-Do not keep defending her like that! I have been spoiling her too long, and as have you.

-But Father, you can punish her all you want, we must find a way to resolve this. Our border dispute relies entirely on this marriage!

-Oh my son, there was not even a certain marriage to begin with!

Higosha sulked.

-There should be. In any case, his own _mother_ said she would persuade him!

-And that was not a promise, was it? Even the Great Demoness was not sure she could make him do something he does not want to.

Kurohyou, Lord of the Nothern Land, lowered his head to think for a while before firmly saying.

-He is keeping the woman, so do not try to take her anymore. There will come a time when her existence must end, and we will have to apologize for it. But the benefit of this marriage is still apparent to him, and we must keep appealing to it. As a Lord he cannot ignore all the conflict at the Northern – Western border. If he is still in need of a mate, our Koukimi is absolutely the most eligible. It might take time, Higosha, we cannot rush it, but eventually our territories and powers will merge.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He could still hear her ear-piercing voice all the way back. Of course his acute hearing did not help either. He was quite amazed at how she could keep screaming at the top of her lung while being severely injured like that. _That woman is really something. And she was severely injured._ That thought kept him occupied as he was flying through the familiar landscape of his territory. He saw her fight in the past; he saw her win and lose, injured and dead, but not by such ordinary attacks. Higosha said he only meant to capture her, and Sesshoumaru knew he was not lying. The miasma which should have paralyzed her for a few minutes had kept her unconscious for hours, and the wounds seemed to take forever to heal. Being a detachment of Naraku, she had always an edge in regenerating, so what have become of that ability?

The swift journey ended abruptly as he saw a willowy figure standing in the middle of the clearing, where he usually spent the night when he needed time to rest or think. The moon poured its light on her shoulder, and her hair was virtually beaming with a silky glow. _For all the wickedness in her, she sure looks ethereal._

-Where is your outer coat, Sesshoumaru? – She decidedly spoke first.

-What are you doing here?

He replied monotonously, certainly with no intention to lengthen the conversation. She seemed visibly displeased by that.

-Come on, we have not met in a while. You cannot treat your own mother just a little better?

Jaken chose that moment to step out of the darkness, pleading for both his master's and his master's mother's forgiveness

-Sesshoumaru-sama, please forgive me. I had no idea your mother would visit; she would not rearrange the meeting and insists on seeing you right away.

-I did not ask you, Jaken.

Sulked by his master's disproval, Jaken did not dare to say a word more, even though he felt tremendously unfairly treated. He had been left here waiting anxiously while his Lord flew off to God-knew-where, and suddenly the even scarier Lady arrived, demanding to see her son, leaving Jaken frightened for his life. He did his best to stall her; all the while she still did not care to remember his name. And now when his Lord was back, all he got was scolding, scolding and scolding. Sometimes he thought it took more fear than gratitude to serve this Lord with all his extended family.

Completely ignoring Jaken's appearance, Mother continued her inquiry.

-Where is your precious outer coat, Sesshoumaru?

-It's none of your business. And it's not precious.

-Oh really? I thought you acquired it in a battle, and no other coat was able to please you before – She left out a half-smile – But never mind about that, I have more vital matter to enquire.

Sesshoumaru did not respond. He knew whatever his mother was here for, she would not leave until she got it, or until she got bored trying to get it, depending on which would come first. He intended for the latter to happen.

-That woman is quite pretty for a low-life youkai, congratulations to you my son!

-Congratulations? For what?

-Have you not spent years trying to get her back? You must be so happy that you shredded the chance of a perfect marriage which I have informed you before, am I right?

Her kind of polite interrogation irritated him so much that he flew off to the nearby hill. She followed him without difficulty.

-I have no obligation to answer you anything – He snapped.

-My dear child, don't you know that until I can say what I want to you, I shall not leave? – Her voice became dangerously smooth.

-Then just say it, and leave. I do not have to answer you.

-What a spiteful child! – She said sullenly – Even since you were a little boy, you have not learned to obey or respect your own mother. And to think that I came all the way over here to give you some valuable information that I happen to possess!

That last sentence got Sesshoumaru's head turning.

-Look who's interested now. You only think of me when I am of any use to you.

-What do you know? And how did you learn about her?

-Her? Oh right, what's her name again, Kagura, right? – She continued to taunt him – Naraku's detachment, a wind sorceress, quite a skillful flyer and dancer as well.

Her creepy smile made Jaken think for a moment that she might have stalked them, _everyone of them_, for every single day if she felt like it.

-She, now how do I put it, only has 3 days, well 2 to be exact, left to live.

Judging by her son's expression, she went on.

-But you must know that already. Don't worry, I do have another piece of information for you, in exchange for your patience.

Sesshoumaru knew she was just baiting him with some key facts which she had managed to collect somehow, but he could not help thinking what she actually knew would be significant.

-Let's get back to the matter at hands for a moment, shall we? The beautiful arrangement I set up for you, you destroyed it without the least consideration to what it might do to my relationship with the panther tribe.

-I did not promise to do anything – He said plainly – That girl was just presuming. And you – He gave her a piercing glance – you should have known better than to arrange a marriage for me and expect me to accept it.

-But you did consider it, did you not? – She looked at him knowingly – Being a Lord of the land is not simply a matter of power, strength or will. Sometimes it takes some cunning, some compromise, some diplomacy if you will. And you were starting to realize that.

-It would be the quickest way to settle our border and preserve Father's land, but it is not certainly the best way, or the most dignified one.

-It is time like this that you remind me so much of your Father – She said dreamily – Dignity. Pride. Honor. Funny how men are so bound to them that they can even die for them.

Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed again. His mother has an old habit of never getting to the point.

-What exactly are you trying to say now? Are you here to persuade me to take the marriage? If so, I can tell you with certitude that your effort is futile, and you can leave now.

Unexpectedly, she busted out laughing.

-I could not care less whom you choose to marry, as long as she can help you rule the land and continue our bloodline. I want the best for you, really, so I came to you with some advice, but whether you take it or not will not affect me whatsoever.

-Then I have listened to your advice, and have rejected it as well. You may leave now.

-Stop trying to shoo me! – She protested – I have not finished yet. So if you shall not marry for practical reasons, would you marry for romantic ones?

-Why would I care about marriage anyway?

-Because you have to! – She sounded like a frustrated mother trying to explain something to her stubborn kid – How else can you pass on the claim of the Western Land? And not to mention it takes a lot of time to raise an heir to be ready.

-I am not dying, Mother.

-You will – She said decidedly – And mark my words, you won't know when it would come.

Jaken looked at the whole thing in horror. Lady Mother was just suggesting that his master could not prevent, or even be aware of his own death. Astonishing to him, Sesshoumaru did not get angry but appeared to be thinking about what she said.

-Your Father did prepare for his death quite carefully, did he not, but you and the pitiful rascal you call a brother still stumbled quite a bit, am I right?

Her mention of the two brothers' enduring struggle over their Father's symbolic approval long after his death made Sesshoumaru frown. He had truly given up Tessaiga on the very same day Bakusaiga was born and his own legacy began, but he could not help feeling uneasy when thinking about how hard it was for him to overcome that issue.

-It takes a good marriage to be a good parent. I may not be the greatest mother, but I do love you, whether you believe it or not – She sounded sincere for the first time since she came – So there's one thing I need to ask you: Why do you want to revive her?

_Why?_ It was true that he spent his spare time during the years trying to find a way to bring her back, just his spare time, he reassured himself, but certainly with more tenacity than he dared to admit. But that simple question never ever occurred to him. It was not like he had forgotten his motivation because of the long quest; he never assumed one for that matter. When she died, he rushed to her side; when Mouryoumaru insulted her, he became angry and wanted to avenge her death; and when Naraku was gone, he sought for her second life. They all came so naturally that all the while he never wondered why. Those useless human processes of self-reflecting and emotional discovery, he had no need for them. So this was the first time he heard this question. _Why do I want to revive her?_

As he was deep in thoughts, she continued:

-You have never thought of that, have you? It is to be expected – She smiled knowingly – After all, you always strive to be a man of action and few words. And to think that you would go through such great lengths for her sake, yet you'd never stop to understand the nature of your feelings for her…

-Why do you suddenly care? – He cut her off bluntly – I have had no use of your words for years.

-Oh don't you divert the conversation! – She said sternly, frowning at him – You may think it does not matter now, or your priority should be keeping her alive, but I warn you, there will come a day when it all matters, and you will regret if you do not think it through. Do you just have sympathy and compassion for her, do you consider her a fallen ally and feel responsible for her death, do you feel defeated and just want to finish the incomplete deed of saving her, or do you really, really love her?

He responded to the last part of her speech with a sharp glance.

-You may look at me like that as long as you want, but that won't change what you heard. Yes, I talked of love, and there's certainly nothing shameful about it. It will weaken you, it will make you vulnerable, but denying it will just make you even more miserable, so you might as well choose the lesser evil if you have fallen victim to that emotion.

_You talked as if you knew anything about it. That pathetic human experience…_

-You don't believe me, of course. What if I tell you I did love your Father?

He looked straight at her. She did not seem to be lying. Strangely, he did not feel an utter disbelief as expected. He vaguely remembered his parents being happy in the past, during the brief episode some called childhood.

-I disproved of his principles, I even despised some of the things he did, but I did love him for a while there. After all, I even felt morose upon his death – She became melancholy all of the sudden.

Jaken could not tell how much that revelation affected his Lord. _She said she felt things, that's huge._ He turned warily to look at his master. Judging by his pensive expression, Jaken could only sense some immense potential changes.

After a few moments, she quickly regained her composed smile.

-You've done your job of listening, so I shall not deprive you of my promised reward. As you have known, the panther's tribe traditional method of resurrection only works for three days, but there is a way to extend the resurrected person's life for a period of time, or even indefinitely.

She then paused, enjoying the dramatic effect of message.

-I'm still listening.

-The leader possesses a secret cure called the Drop of Life, which may hold the key to permanent life. But, evidently, it cannot be easy to obtain.

-I will take care of that. What else do you know?

-Ah, it's not enough for you, isn't it? – She said with a faint knowing smile – Alright, I will tell you the whole story, and it is a romantic one too – She said dreamily – One of Kurohyou's early ancestors lost his beloved wife quite untimely, so he was desperate to bring her back. But of course he did not want to have her live for only three sunrises, so he had spent the best part of the next century trying to find a way to make the resurrection permanent. And he had bested you at both diligence and success, you see, for he had found a dark miko on the Eastern coast who helped him extract a cure, unwittingly named the Drop of Life.

-And it worked? Then why didn't the tribe use that to revive their members? They would all be immortals by now.

-Oh that I don't know. What? I really don't know – She protested, feigning her distress at her son's skeptical glance.

-Then I will find out – He said simply, then jumped off the hill to leave.

-Always in a rush aren't you? – Her voice did not amplify but still followed him somehow – That overconfidence may kill you just as fast.

She suddenly turned to Jaken, who was rushing to catch up with his Lord, and sent chills to his very core.

-You see that? – She said sullenly – I gave birth to him, I raised him to this day, and he's already throwing his life away for another woman!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry I almost forgot to update yesterday, but in my defense, when I remembered to do so at 2 a.m, the website just didn't let me! Anyway here it is. This is definitely my favorite chapter to write so far, and the longest one too. I absolutely love to write Sesshoumaru's mother; there's something so delicious in her smooth evilness. Thank you all again for reading, and comments are welcome as always =)


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The night was deep. The moon shone brightly above their heads, while the fire was starting to falter. The conversation had also ended, and now Miroku, InuYasha and Kohaku took turn to keep watch, while Sango, Kagome and Rin stayed with Kagura inside Kaede's cottage. The medicine took effect on her almost immediately, so Rin insisted that the sorceress be rested in her room instead of bringing her to either of the two couples' cottages and disrupting the children's sleep. They decided it was best to wait inside the village until Kagura woke up to talk to her before charging to do anything. Of course InuYasha protested; he was always ready to jump to finding who had done this, but Miroku promptly pointed out that apart from Kagura and Sesshoumaru, there was no one else who could give them some clues, and unless the hanyou wanted to confront his half-brother again, they would have nothing to do but wait. With one more firm glace from Kagome, InuYasha sheathed his sword and grumpily sat down near the fire.

* * *

It seemed like the sun was dawning. Even with her eyes closed, she could still see and feel the brightness surrounding her. Her body felt lightened, the fabric felt soft against her skin, and she realized she was lying comfortably on a thick sedge mat with a scented blanket wrapped around her. Underneath it, she was wearing a clean and light kimono too. A candle was lit in the corner of the room; its flickering light merged with the faint sunlight coming from the little window to illuminate part of the walls. It was a small room, neat and clean, not much furniture, all in all, very simple and modest. The sight of it, however, brought immense feelings to the woman. She had never had a room before. She had never lied on a mat, or was kept warm by a blanket before. She had even never had a roof before. That was all new to her. She could not be moved for she had not known how "home" felt like to miss it, but she felt… safe, and… consoled somehow. It was still early outside, and she did not feel like waking up. For the first time in her life, she wanted for things to slow down and for herself to rest. It was one hell of a night she just had, if that could qualify as a valid reason. The memory of it dissolved into her dreams, when reality somehow became most surreal.

* * *

Up on the mountain top, she was lying half-awake on the cold ground after that damn stranger had come out of nowhere and started attacking her with his crazily sharp sword. She tried with all her mighty will to move, to stand up and to keep fighting, but her body just would not comply. _What the hell is wrong with you? Those are just flesh wounds! _But she knew it was not true, for she could feel the miasma spreading through her body. It was an attack to paralyze her, but it should not be this easy. It usually took much more to get her down. But this time, she just lied there, waiting for that guy to strike the mercy blow, or to do to her whatever else he wanted. And she hated it, not so much the pain or the thought of dying, but the feeling of total and complete helplessness, of despair and defeat, and there was nothing she could do about it… _just like when I died the first time._ A few seconds seemed to drag on forever.

Until he appeared. She could not see him; she could only guess by the sound of the wind. They exchanged one blow, then started talking. Their voices drifted in and out of her consciousness; she could only pick up small bits here and there and try to make sense of them. Apparently that guy was related to that bitch who claimed to be the noble panther youkai, Koukimi, or whatever her name was. There was even a tribe who possessed this power of resurrection. She knew she would not live for long, but did she hear what that guy said correctly? _Three days… three sunrises… that's all I got?_ Her head started spinning, due to either the shock or the blood loss. She felt more and more light-headed, so she could not hear what Sesshoumaru's last words were; as he grabbed her waist and flew away, she saw the sun firing its last crimson glow at the horizon before her eyes finally shut.

* * *

Kagura woke up to the total darkness all around her. It took her eyes a few moments to get used to it, and to realize her whole body was in pain. A bubbling fire sent its sparks into her view, and she gradually felt its warmth. _And something else._ She was being covered by a huge piece of clothing, a kimono's outer coat… _his coat._ Whether it was for cold protection or for modesty, she could not tell. _That's right… he came for me. _A rustling sound came from the nearby bush and cut short her train of thoughts. A squirrel ran through the dried leaves toward the stream, so she turned her head to follow it, until her eyes caught the sight of him, sitting quietly by the fire. He must have noticed that she had awakened, but still he did not say a word. So she slowly got up, noticed that her wounds were starting to heal and the miasma had almost gone. She stood up, holding the coat tainted with her blood and walked toward him. He kept sitting still like a statute, so she bit her tongue, trying to find something to say.

-Here's your coat.

He was not going to take it, so she put it on the ground.

-Your arm… it grew back? How did that happen? – She said in disbelief; apparently Kohaku forgot to mention this to her.

Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze from the fire and looked at her for the first time. Her abrupt question gave him a faint smirk. _Funny… how it all began with her death giving Tensaiga the Meidou_ _Zangetsuha…_

He did not mean to answer, but the words somehow found their way to come out.

-You did it.

She felt a strange feeling swelling inside as she heard him admitting that she did something significant for him, although unbeknownst to her. Maybe it was pride. And she sat down, wide-eyed and curious about how she regenerated his arm posthumously. But the proud Sesshoumaru was not going to tell her about the time when he broke his sword, when he risked his life, when he almost died defending her honor, was he.

-It's a long story – so he said shortly.

Kagura's face reddened in the fire, or maybe it was because a sudden surge of indignation was rising in her heart. Why was it always her who had to find him, reach out to him, and get him to talk? Yes, he would come to save her, to make sure he would stay with her until the end, to see with his own eyes if she really did come back, but he would not talk. He would not tell her why he was doing such things. He would not tell her what he was thinking. And he certainly would not tell her what his relationship with that Koukimi really was.

-You have wakened up now; I shall take you to InuYasha's village.

-What? But why?

-I do not want to take you with me, I cannot leave you here alone, and as insufferable as he is, that brother of mine have kept Rin safe for years.

She could not believe her ears_. I do want to take you with me._ So he would leave her, abandon her, forsake her after all this. After she was magically revived. After he heard she only had three days to live. _What the heck are you thinking? Who the hell do you think you are? How could you do this to me?_ So many thoughts raced to her mouth, but her rage overwhelmed and choked her so much that what came out were just scrambled sounds.

When she finally found her voice, the daiyoukai was already grabbing her arm along. Kagura struggled to get out of his grip, her voice as shrill as can be.

-Damn you Sesshoumaru! I don't need your pity. I don't need your help or protection or even your damn coat!

He simply ignored it and caught her arm again.

-Let go of me, you asshole! Don't you think you can just drag me anywhere like that! I'm free now, I'll go whenever and wherever I'm well damn pleased!

She felt more pissed off than ever, but his hand was as hard as iron. The claws did not plunge into her skin, but they fit together tightly to form a kind of unbreakable handcuff.

-Let go of me, you hear? Why is any of this your damn business? Why do you keep appearing like this? Just let go off me, you fool, or I'll slice your head right off.

Before she could reach to the fan at her waist with her free hand, he picked up the coat and wrapped it all around her. Kagura felt trapped all the way down from her neck, so she was only free to scream. And she did just that as they flew all the way to the village.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter is mainly flashback; I hope it makes sense to everybody.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kagome was not sure if Kagura would eat porridge, or she would normally eat anything for that matter, but as everyone was having breakfast, she handed a bowl to her anyway. To her surprise, the wind youkai actually took it and started to slowly scooping the food. She seemed to know what she was doing with the wooden spoon, for she had seen others do it before, but apparently she did not have a lot of practice with it. The sight of Kagura clumsily eating porridge on an early morning stunned every one of the gang. Kagome had to glare at the children, and her husband as well, to stop them from staring. Rin, on the other hand, was still gleefully chatting by herself despite the heavy air of a quite gloomy morning; apparently there was nothing that could keep her down for long.

Kagura finished her bowl quietly and did not ask for another. She did not feel full, but not hungry either. She did not have a particular fondness for porridge or any other human food, but she appreciated that it felt easy on her grumbling stomach. She ate to chase away that uncomfortably feeling of hunger, and now that it was gone, she had nothing else to do but leave.

-Where are you going? – As usual Kagome was the first one to speak.

-Whenever I want.

-You have nowhere to go – InuYasha stated blantly. Miroku promptly supported him.

-He's right Kagura. You should stay here with us until your wounds heal and we deal with whoever did this to you.

She shot him a glare, but Miroku seemed immune to it.

-You might say you don't need our help, but the truth is you just don't _want_ it.

-My wounds will heal, I can take care of myself, and I don't care what you have to say; it's ridiculous how many times I have to repeat that.

-Your wounds won't heal that easily, you were just rendered helpless yesterday, and we have a say because we can't keep chasing you around to keep you alive like this; it's ridiculous how you refuse to understand that.

-Sango-chan, why do you…

Kagome was so surprised at her best friend's words that she could not finish her sentence. She was not alone.

-Ane-ue, those are harsh words…

-Sango-sama – Rin shook her head in disbelief – do you really mean that?

After all, Sango was silent up to now and her outburst was completely unpredictable.

-Well, somebody needs to say it – Sango, now standing upright, refused to be regretful – She believes that her interest is of no concern to us, and thus we should not intervene, so somebody needs to tell her that it _is_ our interest too – Turning to Kagura, she continued, not once averting her sharp eyes – I'll tell you what will happen next: You'll leave now, you'll get in trouble, because, as you well have known, somebody out there does not want you here; they've sabotaged your resurrection and now they are going after to kill you, while you aren't as strong as you used to be, and then we'll have to try to find you and get you back here, because, you know what, we actually can't "not concern", we actually can't let you die again…

Overwhelmed by the emotion of the speech, Sango was forced to stop. She inhaled deeply, then concluded.

-And who knows how many times we'll all have to repeat that stupid cycle until, until you get it, or until there's nothing left to get. Do you understand it now?

Sango could not have foreseen the power of her words, for she was virtually speechless when Kagura stopped, turned back and sat down.

* * *

The Great Demoness glided gracefully into the grand hall of the palace. Higosha was not pleased to see her, but he knew better than to exacerbate any hard feelings between the two families. Part of him was still possessed by a mixture of fright and admiration for the lady, and thus he bowed respectfully to her and led her to his father.

The lady barely sat down when she began to speak.

-I believe my son will be here soon.

Higosha stood outside of the hall, listening intently. His father was amazingly calm and composed as usual.

-Then it will be such a pleasure to receive him here in our home for the first time.

-Oh old friend, I am sure you know that he is not here for greeting purposes – Said she with a faint smirk on her face whilst sipping a hot cup of tea.

-Whatever purposes he may have, he will always be welcome here.

-Even if he is here to obtain the Drop of Life? – She asked with a voice tinkling like the sound of a thousand bells, solemn and cheerful at the same time – Even if he is here to save the woman that your daughter had resurrected and was trying desperately to kill off?

Her words were sharp; her manner was poised; and she delivered her superiority with the utmost ease that Higosha had ever seen.

-What Drop of Life are you talking about? – His father still seemed nonchalant.

-Oh let us play no pretend game here, old friend. We both know that it is not just a legend, and you, of course, know more than I do, but let us speak about it openly. You know I have neither need for nor intention of taking it, nor did I encourage him to do so.

Kurohyou slowly put his cup down and asked without a flinch in his eyes.

-Then why did you inform your son about it?

-It is just fair that he should know all his options before he can make an informed decision, don't you think? – She continued with a sigh which Higosha could not believe to be fake, and yet it seemed so heavenly that it could not be real either – Obviously I have no wish that my son should risk his life here, for this very purpose, but if he must, then let him do it to his heart's content.

-So you do not wish for him to come here and rescue that woman?

-Let me speak clearly about this. I wish for him to do whatever his heart wishes him to do, if that is the least I can do for my son.

-Even if what his heart wishes might get him killed?

-Now, we are not so sure about that, are we? And nor can we be sure about his coming here either.

They were discussing about it so casually that Higosha could hardly believe the conversation was about one's possibility of killing the other's son. He saw his father nodded in agreement.

-That is a very appropriate sentiment. Then why are you here, other than to inform me about what I might just find out very soon, or what might not be relevant to me at all?

-I did him just, old friend, by letting him in this secret of yours, so I have to do the same for you – She stood up and started to move towards the gate, all the while still speaking – We do not want you to be off-guard when he barged in here with his shiny sword, do we?

That visual image amused Higosha a little, and before he could compose his unaffected façade, the lady had already made her way through half the hallway. The Great Daiyoukai, still sitting comfortably on his throne, without raising his voice, managed to have it heard all over the palace.

-I think somewhat differently on the matter, madam; I think you were smoothing the way for your son. You announced his arrival beforehand, because you know our tribe's greeting to stranger's intrusion is unwelcoming at least, and lethal at most.

She stopped effortlessly at the arched gate, where Higosha was standing, with a bewitching smirk on her face.

-I am sure he can manage a respectable entrance. I am more concerned about our families' relationships being ruined due to unnecessary blunders. It may be hard to say no to him, but remember, even the most diligent will cannot bypass an absolute deadline.

-Duly noted, madam. And does that mean you encourage the match between your son and my daughter then?

This time she actually laughed.

-The match is certainly beneficial, but I neither approve nor disprove it. I'm here merely just to prevent what is preventable; what is not is futile to even attempt avoiding.

And with that as her last words, she softly leaped into thin air and disappeared as the moon set on the horizon.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jaken really tried to do his best to restrain from complaining, sighing or even showing displeasure on his face. The journey was long, and as usual, his master never stopped for anything. He was one who knew no weariness, nor hunger nor fear. Unfortunately, he knew not of empathy or concern for his underlings either , those who did not possess the same brilliance, nor did her tolerate their discontent, Jaken solemnly concluded.

They parted right after Sesshoumaru's long talk with his mother, just a few hours after midnight, yet did not arrive until early afternoon the next day. Jaken had known all along that they were travelling east, and was not entirely thrilled with that idea, but he did not expect them to end up right on the edge of land and ocean. For all the lands that he had been too, nowhere put such a toll on his nerve like the Eastern Land. The Northern Land might be cold and arid with flocks of youkai at every corner; the Southern Land might be crowded with the trivial lives of the inferior mankind; but the Eastern Land would always be the most threatening and inhabitable of all. With strange and vile creatures flocking the coastline, who knew what danger was awaiting them out there, in the unpredictable waves and the cold, deep water?

And then they arrived. A sole, weary cottage sitting desolately at the tip of a no-name cape, rocky and lifeless, with treacherous waves splashing ceaselessly behind it. Jaken finally got to stop and breathe for a moment. He was happy with that, but that little joy did not last long. Without a word, Sesshoumaru smashed the door and entered the cottage.

* * *

The day had so far passed by rather peacefully. She gingerly told them about her fatal encounter with Higosha, what he said about the resurrection and how Sesshoumaru came rescue her. All that it took to satisfy their curiosity; the rest she would keep for herself. After that, she did not eat much, did not say much, and did not make much trouble either. She just sat listlessly on the gentle slope of the hill looking out from the village, refusing any company. They had to keep an eye on her to make sure she would not whip out her feather and fly away on a whim, but it did not seem like she had any intention to do so. Yet they could not worry any less about her, for no one was used to Kagura being so silent and pensive. Talking to her would be the only way to get anything done; the only problem was they could not agree on how. Any attempt thus far had turned out disastrously, and even InuYasha was beginning to think staying here with them for safety is the very limit of her acceptance to receive help.

* * *

The sun gradually set, and the sky became golden… yet again. She let her mind wander with the clouds and the wind above. It was a gorgeous afternoon, and the more pleasant it was, the more burden it placed on her heart. _One more day… Even less than that…_

She tried to remain optimistic, no, that was not quite right. She did not try anything; she just completely did not know what to feel anymore, and so she had not been defeated with her usual sudden and passionate waves of emotions. What else to feel when she was sitting here, dying, not being able to stand up, get out there, and make things happen. She wanted to do that. She wanted it so much. If her life had not been filled with perilous feats on a desperate quest for independence, what would it have been? Of course she did ask for _his _aid, when she could not help it, but then it was _him… _and she was also doing her was out there, flying and fighting. And now there she was, immobile and helpless, relying entirely on others for something that she was not even sure possible. Sesshoumaru was searching for a cure, she hoped, or something of the like. He did not leave a word to her, or to anyone for that matter, but her fluttering heart sure wanted to believe his "other affair" was to keep her alive. She rejected the idea, embraced it, and toyed with it with such a particular interest and fondness that she felt both exasperated and tender at the same time. But whatever the case, she was left here not by choice, and when InuYasha's group inquired her for information about that cure, she did not know what to tell them. She did not know if it existed or not, or where or how to find it. All she knew was she had only one more day to live, and her body had not for a moment stopped reminding her of that tickling clock. She felt weaker and weaker as every second went by, and even though the wounds had closed, all she was left with was exhaustion and pain. _My energy is limited._ That ridiculous sentence had never made sense to her before, and she wished to God it would not make any to her still. _And it's running out. Soon._ She used to not care for one bit about her physical body. It got struck down; it regenerated. She had been practically immortal, without that precious little heart she loved so much. And now… _Very soon._ Now she knew what it was like to feel death, inside her body, imminent death, crawling its way in to spread destruction. She felt it so real now.

And so she used her ardent stubbornness to disguise for that insecurity, to sink any useless attempts, and thus useless condolences, from being further planted.

* * *

Sango took some steps up the hill, slowly walking toward Kagura. Looking at the forlorn woman, she said hesitantly.

-Dinner is ready, if you feel like coming in for the meal.

She waited for a few seconds but received only silence. Just as Sango was about to turn away and leave the woman alone, Kagura suddenly spoke.

-Do you regret it?

-What? – She was completely taken back by the strange question.

-Do you regret getting married and settling down? – Kagura asked with a melancholy tone – Compared to all the things you were doing before, with your cat youkai and your Hiraikotsu, your taijiya life, do you regret it?

With an astonished look on her face, Sango sat down and said prudently.

-No I don't. I miss it sometimes, but no, I've never regretted it for a moment – After a pause, she continued – Why do you ask?

Kagura did not reply immediately. Holding her gaze at the infinite distance for a while, she finally said with a low voice, almost like whispering.

-I just wanted to know, that's all.

Sango frowned. Kohaku's words still echoed in her mind_. It was just like, she's become mellow somehow, she's not the fierce woman we used to know. _Her husband had attributed it to psychological coping with resurrection, while Kagome had worried about the physical effects of it, but right there and then she instinctively knew there was something more to it, and she was determined to find out.

-Kagura… as you have already started… is there something else you want to ask me?

Sango swore she saw the woman turned her head slightly, even just for a moment. Maybe an inaudible sound was uttered. But that moment passed, and Kagura seemed to resolve on keeping up her closed façade.

-One does not ask such a question out of nowhere – Sango spoke again, enticingly – Whatever you may have to tell me will remain a secret between us – Kagura shot her a mysterious look – that is, if you like for it to be so – Sango concluded.

Silence followed. But as Kagura did not yell or shoo her away, she believed she had a chance.

-I don't mean to be nosy, but, from a woman to another, I'm here to listen to whatever you have to say. I may not be of much help, but I promise to listen as keenly as I can. Sometimes just say it out loud is enough.

_Sometimes just say it out loud is enough…_

-What difference does it make to tell you, or anyone, to just _say it out loud_?

Sango can hear the sarcasm loudly and clearly, but she was glad Kagura had decided to finally say something.

-If you don't do it, how do you know it won't help?

She knew it was a silly logic, but she was willing to try anything.

-If you really need to know – Kagura suddenly lowered her voice – I'm just wondering if freedom always entails happiness – Then she burst out laughing – It's absurd to even _say it out loud_. I _am_ the wind, I _am_ supposed to be free! My entire existence depends on it; I died for it for God's sake…

-But if you want something different now, that just means you change as time goes by, as we all do. That doesn't mean you are crazy or, as you say, absurd – Sango stopped in the middle of her sentence, and then continued gingerly – And that something different, it doesn't have to be either/or… Freedom entails happiness, but so does love…

The conversation slipped into a lull while Sango watched Kagura's face, searching for some reactions.

-_Love…_

She repeated it subconsciously. It was perhaps the first time she uttered that word. It sounded strange; it sounded foreign; yet it sounded lyrical… and warm.

-Freedom and love are not… well, enemies – Sango stumbled in choosing the right words for her thoughts – You think you have to sacrifice one for another, but they do can, well, co-exist. Sometimes they are at odds, yes, but real love doesn't take away your freedom…

-How can it not? – Kagura cut her off abruptly – How can you be free when your heart is caged by an attachment that's always on your mind? It's just like I move from one prison to the next!

As soon as she blurted out those words, Kagura got an alarmed look on her face. But Sango did not twitch. She pretended not to make out what Kagura had just said and looked at the woman as warmly as she could.

-But it's not a prison if you have a choice in this is it?

-I do? – Kagura asked, astonished, not trying to feign she was not talking about herself anymore.

-The matter of the heart is delicate, I'm sure of it, but it is your heart after all. You can't choose when or where your feelings come from, but you can choose what you want to do with them. So… what do _you_ want to do?

Kagura turned and looked into the distance.

-No, there's no freedom in it. I can't get it out of my head, and I can't live with it. I'm stuck…

She let out a smile so sad that Sango felt she could see into her soul. She gently suggested.

-If you can't get it out of your head, maybe you can act on it.

Kagura shook her head slowly.

-It's not the point. No matter if the feeling was returned or not, I won't be free anymore. I can't fly with the burden of someone else on my heart… And what I am talking about just now? – She laughed dryly – Why waste time thinking about what can never happen? He doesn't have enough love to spare, as I don't have enough time to spare.

-Well – Sango took a deep breath – if you only have one day left to live, shouldn't you just do what makes you happy and forget about the rest? Even if you can't make anything happen, why should there be any regret for not trying?

_No more regret…_The images before her life closed the last time flashed before her eyes. _He was there._ She remembered feeling… _happy_, happy and joyful in her very own heart when his tall shadow appeared. If it had meant that much to her, perhaps Sango was right. Perhaps she should forget about the rest.

-And there's no reason why you can't fly together.

Sango said those last words, and so it concluded. Kagura was to live. She was to fight for her life and her love.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The cottage was empty. No one was there to respond to such a threatening entrance from the great daiyoukai of the Western Land. Jaken was half relieved and half disappointed. He had no idea why they had to travel all this way to a sole cottage, nor did he have any expectation of what was to happen, but he never renounced a chance to bask in his master's fighting glory. And now sword was sheathed, claws were closed, and enemies unseen.

Jaken hesitated to voice his comments for a moment, and Sesshoumara had already smashed through the wall open to the ocean. The whole cottage collapsed, and Jaken only had time to see his master frowning at something from afar before he jumped off the cliff and flew through the open space. With one swift motion, he grabbed and pulled something out of the water. A woman, incredibly thin and dripping wet, was brought back to land without any resistance.

* * *

-What do you want to do now? - Inu Yasha asked incredulously.

Kagome was not surprised at his irritability; her husband was not known for his patience and understanding. She, on the other hand, was not so quietly rejoicing at Kagura's request. _I want you all to help me attack the panther's tribe and find a cure for me._ She may not have framed it in the most polite way possible, which obviously upset her husband, but Kagome was satisfied no matter what. Kagura wanted their help, and she could not ask for more. Even though Miroku did not think coming straight to barge on the tribe's gate was a good idea at all, as time was becoming more and more crucial, they all agreed to have Inu Yasha lead the way as soon as possible. The kids were put under Kaede's and Rin's charge, and much to the chagrin of Inu Yasha, Shippou was proudly put in charge of protecting the village.

* * *

Koukimi could not believe how miserable she felt when Higosha reluctantly told her about Sesshoumaru's mother's visit. She could not believe how constricted her heart felt, or how much tears fell from her eyes. Neither could she believe how such a man, and his mother too, could be so cruel, so heartless and so blind towards her.

Higosha sat and suffered silently through all of his sister's tantrums. He had argued relentlessly with himself whether or not this was a good idea, but finally he had decided that she may be too much to deal with once Sesshoumaru actually got here, so the sooner he got this debacle over the better.

And there was no doubt in his mind that the man would make his appearance soon. His father seemed apathetic about it, but Higosha could not. Fortunately, he did not intervene with his son's preparation for a great welcome. All the best soldiers were put on guard, weapons ready, and after a rousing speech about how much this would affect the tribe's honor, Higosha was certain they had everything in place waiting for Sesshoumaru. Apart from how his sister would react to it, of course. He could not help but admitting that Koukimi was not the easiest girl alive, or dead for that matter, for anyone to fall in love with, but choosing a dead woman who used to be a useless underling for that damned Naraku over his sister was just crazy. And as always, he could not stand her tears and her endless sobbing. And as the evening drew nearer, a mixture of unreasonable anger for his sister and fervid indignation for his tribe rapidly filled Higosha's heart.

* * *

He arrived as unexpectedly as he had left. Kagura seemed speechless about it, but Inu Yasha could not hold his tongue. As he yelled with all his strength at his brother, in defense of his master, Jaken let the truth slip out. Their trip to the Eastern Land remained a secret no longer, and Jaken was sure to have some cosmic rage pouring on his head. But Sesshoumaru seemed strangely tranquil and even more apathetic than usual. Kagome and Sango could scarcely contain their joy over the turn of events; it had turned out far better than they had dared to hope. From her cottage, Rin ran as fast as she could to meet her Lord.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama, you finally came! I am so glad you are here, you have found the cure for Kagura-sama right?

Miroku was not as thrilled as the others. Jaken alluded that they had gone to the Eastern Land in such of a miko for Kagura's sake, but he was shut up by scare before he could tell them how it had turned out. He threw a skeptical glance at Inu Yasha, who already sensed his brother's discomposure behind his well-acted façade right after his arrival.

-What are you not telling us here, Sesshoumaru?

It was an entirely pointless question, since he had not told them anything before. Kagura started to come out of her daze and catch up on this.

-Tell me what has happened and where you plan on going.

He responded to her with silence. Jaken naturally took on the speaking role.

-My master has nothing…

-Shut up Jaken – She said coldly without taking her eyes off Sesshoumaru – I want to hear it from him. And by it, I mean the truth, not some bullshit nonsense. Now tell me, or I'm not going anywhere with you.

Sango immediately realized who that threat would affect more.

-But Kagura, it is _your_ life we are talking about.

-I know – She showed something almost like a tender smile at Sango – I am not throwing my life away. I'm still going to that tribe, just not with him.

He certainly did not expect to hear that from her. Her defiant tone, he was no stranger to. She could be stubborn, fierce, disrespectful and even vulgar if she chose to. But he had never heard her speak so clearly and plainly, with that much composure and self-control. She had made it clear that she would accept nothing less than absolute truth; that she demanded more than just an irrational act of rescue without the slightest explanation. That cure she would seek for herself, then what would it make him? What was him to her, what was he doing for her other than trying to amend his failure seven years earlier? _She does not need you to save her._ That he would feel so… so unsettled, so agitated and upset by this turn of event, he did not foresee. And this loss of control just made him even more unnerved.

She still stood there, straight and proud, her penetrating eyes demanding answers. She would not give up. He felt almost angry; did not she know that he went through great lengths for her? That it was not in him to spill a word, all the while his insufferable his brother and his gang stared at them? How could she be so obstinate?

-There's only one day left. We have no time to lose – He found himself saying.

She did not seem to budge. He was just stating a fact anyway. Eventually Miroku broke the silent confrontation.

-I think you'd better go with him, Kagura. He has a better shot at this than all of us combined.

-Not if he doesn't do it right. I've died once before, and I'm not settling for second best this time.

An idea popped up in his mind. Taking one step forward, he said with the utmost placidity he could command.

-We are going to the panther tribe's palace. They possess a cure to lengthen your life. If you come with me, I will tell you more on the way. We have not time to lose.

Kagura, biting her lips, thought about the proposition for a moment. Then she slowly came and took his hand, not even bothering to hide her triumphant look, when she suddenly turned around to say.

-I think they had better come with us. They don't need to listen to what you have to say of course – she assured him – but we are going to face a whole youkai tribe. It would do more harm than good.

Jaken shuddered at what the lady had just said. Underestimate Lord Sesshoumaru's ability? That's just… insane, insane to speak to him like that. He was sure his master would at least, at the very least, took back his hand and glared angrily at her. He himself was longing for a more satisfying demonstration of furor to such impertinent speech, but he swore he would be content with that. But to his stunned face, Sesshoumaru actually considered it, and, as if a touch of divine magic had befell them all, he agreed to it in silence. So they all took off, and Sesshoumaru thought no one was onto his secret. The secret that he felt, for once, his pride was not as important anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry I was so swamped with midterms that I forgot to post lest Wednesday. But the good news is I got down to the last chapter now, so yeah! Anyway thank you all again for your support and reviews, enjoy!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They were all off in the sky in a moment. The twilight of an early summer evening was beautiful and pleasant as always, but none had the heart to enjoy it. Kagome was busy keeping her husband from flying too fast and getting too close to his brother. Miroku was discussing with Sango and Kohaku some strategies they could use. And further ahead of them, Sesshoumaru was trying to fulfill his promise with as few words as possible.

-How long will it take to get to the panther tribe's palace?

-Not long.

-We don't have much time then.

-…

-I mean, you'd better start talking.

-…

-Are you, the honorable Lord of the Western Land, not going to keep his promise?

The honor code reminder worked like a charm.

-Last night I was told of a cure for your condition. I departed to the Eastern coast to find out more. And now that I have sufficiently information to proceed, I need to bring you with me because there might not be enough time to bring the cure back.

Kagura was sensible that it was far from being a comprehensive, much less satisfactory, response, but it made her happy nonetheless. It was a big step. She was hesitating about whether or not she should press further with some questions, when, after a deep inhalation, he unexpectedly continued.

-Just one thing: Afterwards you have to stay with me… always.

Then he fell silent. Kagura fell speechless at such a sudden declaration. She looked at him with her wide eyes for a good minute; all the while he did a fantastic job at avoiding them. As the shock faded away, she began to absorb the gravity of that statement. Her mind obviously disliked the tone, but her heart could not help but appreciate the sentiment. She wanted him to open up, and though the style could use more work, the substance was more than she had asked for. So she found herself feeling… happy… fluttering… and perhaps some blushing too. But it did not last long, for while she was still searching for words, the palace finally appeared in the horizon. From afar, they could see the panther army patrolling around the gates and walls, weapons ready, waiting for them to come. Both brothers simultaneously unsheathed their swords, without the least intention to slow down. Miroku held his staff tightly on one hand and his wife's hand on the other, while Kirara growled with fire coming out of her mouth. Kagome retrieved an arrow from the quiver, Sango readied her Hiraikotsu, and Kohaku twirled his chain in the air. Kagura, in all the heat of the moment, subconsciously squeezed her companion's arm while reaching for her fan. They were all set for battle mode.

A horn was sounded immediately as they came into sight of the army. The soldiers quickly started their formation; the reflections from their weapons could be seen and the sounds from their footsteps could be heard clearly and loudly. Sesshoumaru gave them a "Don't hold back" look, and together they charged into the front gate.

* * *

There was not much fighting. Both Bakusaiga and Tetsaiga worked splendidly, so it took less three strikes each for them to get through the front gate. The back was covered by Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Kagome. But that was just the first of their troubles. As soon as they got past the gate, they could see the vast garden being filled with hundreds of soldiers, with even more backup lurking from every corner. In a swift moment, they all felt outnumbered. Together and apart, they have faced thousands of youkai, the weak, the strong and the mediocre, those with natural powers and those with magical ones, and yet they had never had to deal with a well-trained youkai army. With its weapons and armors, its skills and strategies, there was hardly any chance for the gang to gain the upper hand. The soldiers must have anticipated them coming and thus prepared to nullify each and every one of their attacks. As usual, Inu Yasha was the first to voice his frustration.

-Why didn't you tell us about this Sesshoumaru? A whole army, and you didn't mention a word?

His half-brother answered with an ice-cold face.

-If you can't handle yourself in a fight, shut up and get all your friends out of here. That way you wouldn't be in my way!

Sensing a verbal fight coming to add up to this physical one, Kagome promptly interrupted.

-Probably Higosha has guessed that we would come here, so he got the tribe ready to resist our attack.

What she said was quite obvious, but it did the trick to calm down her hot-headed husband. But he still had to have the last word in the argument.

-I know that. What that thick head over there didn't know is that they got an army like this!

Sesshoumaru's face fell dark. _She could have told me._ The idea that he might have been tricked into this by his own mother, and that she might have arranged more horrible things in store for them, distracted him for a moment. A young solider took the opportunity to plunge his spear forward, and Sesshoumaru, with no chance to withdraw his sword back in time, instantly turned sideways in an attempt to cover Kagura. Completely out of his expectation, a precise wisp of air, tearing off his lower sleeve on its way, forced the soldier back and threw his spear in the air. Before he could grasp what just happened, he felt the weight on his left hand lifted, and went with it the warmth of Kagura's skin. She somehow managed to disarm their attacker, get out of his embrace, and ascend above them all on her feather in a crack of time. Sesshoumaru frowned, and with a quick leap, jumped up to catch her. She refused by guiding the feather out of his trajectory, while simultaneously whipping out multiple air blades toward their opponents.

-You've got two arms now, use both of them!

Her voice startled the rest of the gang. They all looked up with puzzled face, but none had the time to interfere. Realizing it would be futile and even counterproductive to try to prevent her from doing whatever she was doing, Sesshoumaru turned back to the battle, wishing to finish it before she got hurt again.

* * *

For the first time, she did not feel comfortable flying and fighting with her dear feather and fan. Her cute reflexes and the adrenaline rush saved them both from being wounded, and they went as far as taking her up in the air. But then the rush faded, the energy ran out and the pain returned. It took so much effort for her just to appear well and capable to everyone's eyes, and it took even more than that to keep up with the fight. Her only advantage was being much higher above than the others, and being able to see the entire palace gave her an idea. If she could track down where Higosha was and capture him, the battle would come to an end. As she was examining the ground, he unexpected appeared on top of a roof. Before she could aim her blades toward him, Higosha had leaped forward, and while still in midair, swung his sword with all his might. Panicked, Kagura retrieved her feather and let herself drop from thin air, then transformed it to its full size again, escaping the blow in the nick of time. Higosha was completely caught by surprise, but the case was not so for his soldiers on the ground. They attacked her all at once, all with a clear intention to kill. Alarmed, Sesshoumaru abandoned his own fight to rush to her side, but to no avail. It all happened so fast that no one was able to come to her rescue in time. Kagura desperately flipped her fan, but a spear already tore off her kimono and stabbed her in the right shoulder. She dropped her fan, and nothing else was left for her to do but await her end.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just want to make time to thank you for your reviews and to make some replies.

c4: Your replies are always very thoughtful and helpful to me. Thank you very much, and don't hesitate to point out errors and plot holes, I'd really appreciate it =)

betyboop68: Then you definitely should follow til the last chapter, when the drama reaches the top and the romance overflows ^^

supereman: Your are right about that chapter; I will go back and remove some of the unnecessary sama-s. Thanks for the review ;)


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

No one expected it. A few minutes during which it happened seemed to drag on forever, yet there was not enough time for anyone to absorb it. It stunned them all. Not only the gang but also the whole army, even Higosha, was absolutely shocked. And Kagura, of all people, was in the middle of it.

The panther daiyoukai had appeared out of nowhere. With a snap of a finger, he threw back his own soldiers, pulled Higosha down to the ground, and allowed Sesshoumaru to catch a falling Kagura in his arms. She appeared to be unconscious but still alive. The whole battle came to a halt. Silence fell on all over the palace, and everyone was waiting for the Great Kurohyou to speak.

-Everyone disarm right now! Put away your weapons and armors, and go back to your usual posts!

The solemnity in his voice made the matter all the more severe. All the soldiers obeyed immediately, orderly parting without a single word. Not long after, the garden became deserted with only the gang standing there with an embarrassed and confused Higosha. As much as he wanted to, he did not dare raise his voice to question his father's action. But he did not have to wait long to speak.

-Higosha, is this the way you want to solve our problem? You really intend to kill this woman? – Kurohyou said, irritation mixed with authority in his tone.

-Father, I… – He could not finish his sentence, even though the answer was clear to everyone.

-Do you think it's an honorable, nay, right way to treat anyone, much less Lord of the Western Land? Do you think this is how you ought to lead your men, as my son and the future leader of the tribe?

His voice raised, and so did his indignation. Sesshoumaru identified with those words, but Inu Yasha did not care one bit about the honor code.

-Save your speech old man, if you were so upright, why didn't you stop this whole shenanigan from happening in the first place?

-I apologize for that – He answered calmly – I aimed to see what my son would do, and I have to say he has disappointed me severely

Higosha looked truly ashamed at his father's reprimand. Kurohyou ignored him and continued.

-Besides, I wanted to see how far you would go – He paused and looked directly at Sesshoumaru – especially you, Sesshoumaru-san.

-How does that concern you? – The dog youkai shot back; apparently no amount of newfound respect for the tribe leader could totally appease his anger.

-I think we had better take this inside – Kurohyou suggested – It has got so dark out here, and the lady seems to need some care.

The gang was more and more surprised with this decent reception as each moment went by. They looked at one another, all suspicious of the host's intention but none could think of a reasonable objection. After all, if he had wanted to kill them all, he would have succeeded by now. Kurohyou gestured toward the entry hallway of the castle, welcoming them to enter first. Before accompanying them, he turned to say one last thing to his son.

-And you, don't come join us until you have this garden cleaned up.

The gang gathered in the grand hall of the palace. It was beautifully decorated with stylized symbols of panther, high ceiling, golden columns and adorned lanterns. Miroku, who had been to numerous palaces during his years, was adequately impressed with this building. Kurokyou sat on his throne, and behind him stood Koukimi piously. Her very presence raised Sesshoumaru's temper immediately, but to the rest of them, she looked innocent enough with her raven hair, hime cut, ivory kimono and a demure demeanor.

-Allow me to put the lady to rest – The Great Daiyoukai suggested.

-Only if she is kept in our sight – Kagome said forcefully.

-That would be no problem at all.

He showed his consent by ordering two maids to bring a divan to the hall and take care of Kagura. Sesshoumaru reluctantly let her go; all he had left was her blood stains on his armor and the sight of her wounded and unconscious body.

-Is she gonna be alright? – Kohaku voiced his concern.

-She is fine for the moment – Kurohyou assured them.

-That's not good enough – Sango continued to protest.

-Well in that case, we had better get started – Turning to his daughter, he said with a firm voice – First, Koukimi, what do you have to say to Lord of the Western Land and his friends? For all the trouble you have caused?

- I'm… I'm… sorry – She mumbled.

-We are not here for an apology – Sesshoumaru stated straightly – Hand over the Drop of Life.

-You are very direct, Sesshoumaru-san – Kurohyou sighed before continuing – Sometimes confidence and strength are not all it takes to achieve such a thing like this.

-Stop talking in code old man! – Inu Yasha yelled out – We don't have much time here.

-The Drop of Life can only be obtained at midnight – He turned his eyes toward Sesshoumaru – But you must have known that already, or else you wouldn't be so tranquil.

_Tranquil?_ The whole gang looked at one another incredulously. _He thinks **this** is tranquil?_ For all they know, Sesshoumaru had shown more emotional expression in this one day than they had ever seen him before. But he did show admirable command of spirit by proceeding to ignore the irony and say with a straight face.

-I know about the chalice and the crystal. I know how to create the Drop of Life. I also know where you kept them, so either you hand it over or I'll just have to go get them myself.

-I see. And may I ask where you got that precious piece of information?

-From the only descendent of the miko on the Eastern coast. Is that a good enough authority for you?

Kurohyou nodded at his response.

-I guess my old friend, your dear mother, would tell you as much.

-She came here and talked to you, didn't she?

-She said she did not want the two families to shed any unnecessary blood. Unfortunately her words did not come through my son's mind – He threw a look at Higosha, who just slipped into the hall quietly. He paused for a moment, then continued.

-Now tell me, Sesshoumaru-san, since we could easily outnumber you all just now, if I refuse to give you the chalice and the crystal, what would you do?

Sesshoumaru did not answer. A few moments passed; then he suddenly moved instantaneously to the throne, his sword at hand, pointing at Kurohyou.

-I would do this – He uttered four chilling words.

Koukimi's face went white with fear. All she could do was trembling behind her father, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Higosha was caught off-guard, but he quickly gathered his wit. Yet his attempt to alarm the rest of the palace was stopped on the spot by one of Sesshoumaru's famous death glances.

-Don't do anything stupid.

-Funny Sesshoumaru-san, I could have said the same thing to you – The Great Daiyoukai calmly said with a faint smile on his face.

-You think I won't kill you?

-Do you think you will kill me? – Kurohyou asked, his eyes fixed on his attacker – Do you think you would risk your life, and the lives of all your friends here, not to mention your father's land and legacy, for her sake?

A few more moments passed.

-Do you want to find out?

-No one wants to find out.

Every head turned toward Miroku, who unexpectedly spoke out. He held his staff tightly and looked at the pair of daiyoukai squarely in the face.

-No one wants to find out, especially our kids. We are here to save Kagura, not to die altogether.

-Then we have very different points of view unfortunately. What do you suggest we do here, houshi-sama? – Kurohyou asked, clearly being amused.

-I suggest you give him whatever means he needs to create the Drop of Life.

-And why would I do that?

-Because you are ought to set right what your daughter did wrong.

His words resonate all over the grand hall. Koukimi was visibly shaken by it, and Higosha's face started to turn red.

-Your daughter, and your son, have both behaved most shamefully, and to a dead woman nonetheless. As a man of honor yourself, you will pay that debt.

-You overrated me there houshi-sama – Kurohyou said nonchalantly – I already apologized for my children's actions, but to think that I will surrender my tribe's secret to save a woman who is attached to my daughter's intended fiancé? That is quite excessive isn't it?

-And have you considered the alternative? Are you to think that Sesshoumaru would ever marry your daughter after this? Are you to think that, risking not only our lives but the lives of hundreds of your people here is worth it? Is it worth preserving dishonor with violence and bloodshed? You may refuse to be a man of honor, but are you to refuse to be a fair leader to your tribe as well?

Kurohyou's appearance did not change at all after the speech. He leaned his head forward, fell deeply in thought for a few seconds, then simply said.

-It's almost midnight now. I will show you the chalice and the crystal.

* * *

**Author's Note: **c4: Well it's not ending yet; there are still 4 more chapters to come, not counting this one. And you are very welcome ^^


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The followed Kurohyou out of the grand hall, through some mazelike hallways and passageways, and finally arrived at an obscure corner of the palace. There was an oddly designed door hidden right behind the daiyoukai's study room; clearly it contained something destined to be protected secretly. He pressed the panel on the huge doorknob in a specific sequence, and the door promptly opened. A storm of dust fell down violently on the ground. Spider webs tangled everywhere, from the floor up to the ceiling. The dusty stale air suffocated all the light out of the room, making the gloomy space before them seem infinite and confined at the same time.

Kurohyou carefully walked in first, followed right behind by Sesshoumaru. The gang stepped in one at a time, and rounding up the end was the brother and sister, him still embarrassed and her visibly annoyed by the dust and filth.

The room was bigger than expected, but they could still see its stone walls through the air filled with dust. It seemed to be carved out of the mountain the palace was leaning against. They all waited for the dust to settle, and as soon as Kurohyou lighted the four lanterns in the corner, a stone shelf appeared clearly in front of their eyes. On it rested a simple wooden chalice with silver plated patterns and a thumb-sized bright blue gem, shining with a strange light almost eclipsing the lanterns. The light looked eerie and portentous. Both Kurohyou and Sesshoumaru were virtually hypnotized by the sight of them. Nobody dared to move or make a sound, until the Panther Daiyoukai slowly took the two sacred objects off the shelf, held them tightly in his hands, turned to his son and said with a solemn voice.

-Higosha, perhaps it's about time you learned about the tribe's leader duty to protect this. My father showed them to me, as his father to him, and for years the tribe's leader only opened this door twice in his lifetime – He then monotonously recited something like an incantation – A chalice, a gem, and a heart that cares. From them all a youkai's life can be saved.

Higosha's eyes were glued to them. Kurohyou put them softly on an ancient desk, and they all gathered around.

-And you shall witness the ritual as well.

As carefully as he could, Kurohyou scratched the gem against the chalice's bowl. A stream of luminous dust fell into the chalice, and from there, a dazzling stream of light instantaneously beamed through. That brief sight was impressive enough to leave everyone dazed, until the light stopped as quickly as it appeared.

-Is it… is it done? – Kagome asked gingerly, looking out at the night sky – It's not midnight yet.

-Of course not; it still needs one more ingredient – Kurohyou said calmly, but his eyes gave Sesshoumaru a piercing look.

The latter stepped up and held out his hand. Kurohyou nodded.

-You know what the ingredient is, but do you know what the consequences are?

The Western Lord narrowed his eyes.

-I am more than capable of protecting her.

With determination, he took a look at the night sky, waited a few moments, and then dropped a single drop of blood into the chalice's bowl. Immediately, the strange light reappeared with an even greater intensity. It lasted for a whole minute, and when it ended, another day had begun.

Kurohyou gave a strange smile at the completed cure and said contemplatively.

-As you should, Sesshoumaru-san, as you should. Your life is on the line as well.

-What are you two talking about? – Inu Yasha interrupted. This time no one disagreed with him. While everyone was eager to hear Kurohyou's answer, Sesshoumaru had decided to pass on this unproductive conversation and move towards to door. But before he could get through, Koukimi suddenly appeared at the doorway.

-Father, aren't you going to do something about this?

Her cry was met by her father's disapproving eyes. She turned to Higosha, who in turn looked away in chagrin.

-Father, are you really letting him do this? Don't you care about me anymore? – She continued to plead, her eyes beginning to water.

-Koukimi, stop this at once – Kurohyou answered with a stern voice – Stop embarrassing yourself and me!

-But Father, don't you realize how serious this is? He will revive her, forever, using our precious cure! That is what's embarrassing!

-Koukimi, stop it! – Higosha held her shoulders, looking half severe, half imploring – It's already settled.

-But why? Why? Why would Father let this go so easily? I don't understand!

-Because, Koukimi, if we are not to make an ally out of the Lord of the Western Land, we may as well avoid making an enemy out of him. It's the best for the tribe.

-For the tribe, for the tribe! It's always for the tribe with you. When my marriage is beneficial for the tribe, you support it. But the moment it's troubled, my happiness immediately means nothing to you anymore. You fight for this tribe all the time, why wouldn't you fight for me? Why would you give up so quickly?

Her voice was choked with tears when she finished. Her whole figure trembled, and she could not help sobbing with all her might. Higosha embraced her protectively, but did not say a word. Kurohyou sighed, while Sesshoumaru gave him a meaningful look. A look that said his resistance to use violence was diminishing rapidly as time ran out.

-Koukimi, if you must display our family drama for strangers to see, I will tell you this much. I have fought for you before, time and time again, and so you have never learnt to take responsibility for your own mistakes. You caused this, Koukimi. If it had not been for you, none of this would have happened, or have you forgotten that too?

The girl curled up as her father's speech went on. But Kurohyou had no intention to stop midway.

-But this is not your punishment yet. This is just what has to be done. Accept those consequences might teach your something, Koukimi.

-But Father – Higosha could not hold his tongue any longer – My sister was much at fault in this, but you shouldn't ignore everything she said. It's her happiness Father; she loves him!

-Love him! – Sango said incredulously without realizing she was interrupting the family conversation – Love him! This is what "love" means for you? This is what you do to someone you love?

Miroku looked gravely at her as though he was reminiscing about all the trials they had to go through before their happy ending. Kurohyou, on the other hand, ignored all the commotion and all the talk about love.

-That doesn't matter, Koukimi. He does not love you.

-But he will, Father! I'm sure he will.

-No he won't.

-How do you know that? How can you be so sure?

Kurohyou sighed. Instead of answering his daughter directly, he turned to the gang.

-Inu Yasha-san, do you know why we don't use the cure to live until infinity?

-No – The hanyou answered bluntly.

Miroku frowned as his friend and said more cautiously.

-I just assumed your ancestors made up some rules regarding resurrection.

-Once again, you've overestimated us, houshi-sama. Rules are never absolute; only cowards would deny that. Our rules are made out of necessity, and are broken when necessary.

-Then what necessity may that be? – Miroku asked.

-To avoid the consequence, of course, the consequence I talked to Sesshoumaru-san just now. A second life doesn't come at no cost. Do you remember the part in the chant, a heart that cares?

-Yes?

-A heart that wishes the life for another more than anything else. Only with a drop of blood from that heart can the Drop of Life be created.

-And what's the consequence of that?

-That drop of blood will bond the two hearts forever – they will share the same beat… literally.

There was something so ominous in his voice.

-You mean – Miroku pondered – they will stop beating at once?

Kurohyou gave him a knowing smile.

-I'm impressed, houshi-sama, you caught on very quickly. You see, the life energy can't be created; it can only be stolen, taken away or borrowed. The chalice and gem help to establish a connection between the two life forces, and once they are bonded, they will be for eternity. One can't live without the other, and one death will be the end of them both.

His elaborate explanation turned all eyes toward Sesshoumaru, who obviously had found out all about it, and had had no qualms about using his own blood. Kurohyou continued, this time looking straight at the young girl.

-That is why I am perfectly certain that he, a man so desires for another woman to live, would not love you, Koukimi, not now, not ever. And I cannot have you marry such a man, no matter how beneficial it would be for the tribe.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

-You can't be doing this, Sesshoumaru! – Kagome was the first one to protest – She can't be chained to you for the rest of her life! It will make the whole thing meaningless.

Sesshoumaru made no reply, but his brother did not miss a chance to dispute.

-We are trying to keep her alive here! That's way more important, Kagome!

-But she doesn't want to live like that. She risked her life for her freedom, not to live again in confinement! – Kagome retorted.

-Confine-muh what?

-It's not confinement, and she only risked her life for freedom so that she could live with it; she never meant to choose it over life itself – Sango joined in, siding with Inu Yasha.

-We can't decide what is best for her. It's her own decision to make! – The miko still protested.

-But she's unconscious now – Kohaku added.

-And there's no time for your non-sense arguing – Sesshoumaru bluntly concluded, grabbing the chalice and moving towards the door.

-He is right – Kurohyou confirmed – She already expended more energy on she should have; there not much time left.

The gang all fell silent. Kagome bit her lips, hesitating if she should say something more. Even the level-headed Miroku was abased by the situation.

-Now does any of you have a better idea than this? If not, get out of my way.

And with that conclusion, he was out of the door in a moment.

* * *

The grand hall was eerily quiet when they got back. Kagura was lying still on the divan in the corner, the two maids standing subserviently beside. He wounds had stopped bleeding, but there was no sign of healing. Under the lanterns' light, she looked even paler than usual.

Sesshoumaru walked right next to her, leaned down and put his arm around her back. With one quick lift, he kept her sitting up and put the chalice to her lips.

-Shouldn't we wait until she regains consciousness? – Sango asked worriedly – Would the cure work when she's wounded like this?

-Kurohyou-san – Miroku turned to the most knowledgeable person around – Would the Drop of Life also cure Kagura's wounds and remove all the miasma?

The panther daiyoukai said contemplatively.

-As far as I know, the Drop of Life will create the connection between the two life forces, and as logic goes, the renewed energy should heal the wounds itself.

The Western Lord responded with a disinterested look. All the other risks had not been able to discourage him, why should this one? What was the worst that could happen? _That she won't wake up._ But then, it would not be due to lack of trying.

A second passed, and the chalice was emptied. The liquid went down smoothly, so he put her down again, but nothing happened for a good minute. The intense silence was amplified by a dozen holding-their-breath gazes. Finally they could see a faint glow radiating from her body. It got stronger and stronger until it became almost as bright and as blue as the gem itself. Then suddenly it stopped. Another minute went by, and just when the hall was about to explode with suspense, Kagura opened her eyes.

* * *

She never knew why people kept saying it felt like light at the end of the tunnel. It was not. Not everything in life was built to resemble hope and future. When she opened her eyes, it was blindingly bright, brighter than she had ever seen in her life. Her lids were heavy, but they were defenseless against thousands of light beams flushing into her brain. They made everything blurry. All the lines and colors merged together into a weird, ever-changing mixture. And when these lines finally formed into shape, she started to see people, familiar and stranger, looking at her like they were looking at a monkey in a circus. She would have used all her might to prove to them that she was no monkey, had she only been able to lift her arm or even move her lips. But her mind was too fuzzy to panic, and she found herself blinking again and again and again, each time was easier than the last. Sound was becoming clearer and clearer, and insensible chatter finally became words, and very concerned words for that matter.

-I don't care what you all say, she's been lying there, blinking for more than an hour now, we _have _to do something!

That was Inu Yasha's talking. She would recognize his shrieking, annoying voice anywhere. But what was he talking about? What did he mean by "she's been lying there for more than an hour"? More than an hour? That was impossible. She was sure she could not have been awake for more than a few minutes.

-Well but what is something? What are we to do now?

And that was Kagome, worrying, trying so hard to help for no apparent reason, as usual. Then she heard Miroku's sighs as he fell deep in thought, Kohaku's nervous pacing and Sango's muttering what seems to be prayer. If only I could speak, she thought, but that was all she could do. She felt trapped, paralyzed, yet still not panic. She remained calm somehow. That was, until she heard some familiar footsteps, and as she strained her eyes to see, she felt herself being lifted.

-Hey, hey, where are you taking her? – Inu Yasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru stopped. She could feel him hesitating. And she found herself finally uttering words.

-Put… put me down…

His ears certainly did not miss that. He looked at her with a perplexed expression, half relieved half doubtful. His tall figure was shielding the bright light from the lanterns, so she could open her eyes a little bigger and focus her strength on speaking.

-I am awake… Put me down…

But as soon as she lied down on the divan again, she was surrounded by too many confused and concerned people, who all tried to figure out what was going on and failed.

-How do you feel? – He asked.

She turned her head to look at him and was pleasantly surprised that she could.

-Not bad… except I can barely move… and talk.

And then everyone was turning to an old man who stood outside of the crowd and frowned quietly. They were calling him "Kurohyou" and asking for an explanation. The brother and sister also stood listlessly next to him, making him to be either their father or the tribe leader, or both, she concluded. But despite all the commotion, he remained silent, his face becoming dark and solemn.

-So did the cure work or not? How much longer are we supposed to wait? – Sango pressed on – I mean, she is getting better, but her wounds are still pretty bad.

-You… you found the cure? – Kagura looked around, completely surprised. She thought she had just woken up on her own.

-So you don't feel anything different then? – Kohaku asked worriedly.

Kagura answered slowly.

-No… not really… I mean I feel numb mostly… but no better – She tried to sit up and failed – Have I been lying here for an hour blinking?

A few slight nods confirmed it. No one knew what else to say, until Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

-My blood did not work.

-Your blood? – She turned to him with her eyes wide open – How long have I passed out? What's been happening here?

But he was just standing there, breathing quite more heavily than usual.

-It's part of the cure – Miroku answered instead – but it's a long story. But Sesshoumaru, it can't be your blood, the Drop of Life could not have been created if it had not worked!

-What is it then, what is it? What went wrong here? Why – didn't – it – work? – His last words sounded like the growl he made every time he turned into his real form.

-I think I know why – Higosha unexpectedly said.

Every head turned towards him, including one with a not-so-friendly look.

-Now you decide to help huh?

Exhausted as she was, Kagura did not lose her ability to be sarcastic. Higosha was taken back by the remark. He had to swallow before continuing.

-The blood did create the cure; it just didn't work on her – He paused and looked around cautiously – The chant specifically said "a youkai's life," and Kagura is not a youkai.

-I'm not a youkai?

-Oh no – Kagome gasped, her face suddenly turned pale – It's because Naraku was a hanyou!

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this is coming to and end - this is the next to last chapter! One more chapter plus the epilogue, and I hope you'll like the way I wrapped it up ^^


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The sound of that name brought dead silence all over the place. The shock even crept into Sesshoumaru's marble face. No one had paid attention to the chant; nor would anyone think about Naraku's origin even had they listened to it. To everyone, it had been too long ago; it had been the past, the dark, troubled, but finished, past. At least, up to this point, it had appeared so.

Kagome and Sango exchanged a painful look. Inu Yasha held on to Tessaiga uselessly, and Miroku seemed to sigh more and more heavily. Kohaku slumped onto the divan, fidgeting as he tried to keep calm and console his former guardian at the same time. And her, well, she thought she froze in time. She thought so, and thus she felt cold, shivering cold, but she could not move in inch, for she was paralyzed. That kind of cosmic cruelty seized her heart and would not let go, until all the pain, anger, hope, disappointment and wretchedness melted into a tidal wave that crushed it in one swift motion. And still, it kept on beating, stubbornly. _It won't stop 'til the end._ Despite the exhaustion and the desperation, her heart would not give up. She felt it distinctly, just as she felt on the verge of death the last time. _And then there was peace._ A few lasting moments of true peace and consolation… that she was not alone… that he did come, for her… they all did…

And so she looked up across the hall. They were all here, again, and suffering most miserably from sympathy and compassion. A sweet relief hit her, and she felt her eyes getting unmistakably wet. As she was trying to hide them, she vaguely heard Kurohyou and his children bowing out to leave. The panther daiyoukai addressed Sesshoumaru directly, ignoring Koukimi's displeasure of having to leave despite this turn of event.

-Sesshoumaru-san, we are sorry we could not be of more help. Your honorable blood has thus been wasted on an inutile cure.

_Blood?_ Kagura recalled the talk about Sesshoumaru's blood, the one that was cut short right before they discovered the cure could do nothing more than waking her up. So instead of crying, she opted to ask a pointless question.

-What does it need your blood for?

But the blood's owner did not seem inclined to answer anything. Kagura's wandering eyes swept across the room until they met those of Kagome, gentle and trusting as always. The miko bit her lips and said deliberately.

-The cure needs a drop of blood from a heart that cares to be completed.

-A heart that cares?

- A heart that wishes the life for another more than anything else. That drop of blood will bond the two hearts forever – Kagome repeated the conversation word by word, then slowly looked up at Kagura – They will beat together, and stop together.

The sweet bitterness she could taste on her lips turned out to be the tears she could not hold in anymore. And miraculously, the more they flowed, the sweeter they became. The sobbing that constricted her chest somehow lifted her heart, and her blurry vision saw everything more clearly than ever. She saw the gang bustling around her, all perplexed and worried at the sight of Kagura crying, and then turned even more perplexed and worried when she softly smiled. She saw herself surrounded by more affection and friendship than she could ever imagine. And most of all, she saw him standing by, silently, stoically; she saw his eyes staring into the vast darkness as if he had been removed from all that was happening here; but despite all that icy façade, she saw how much he meant to her, or her to him. And she saw all that unveiled in a translucent light, simple and pure and unblemished. She saw her heart rejoiced at peace, just as simple and pure and unblemished. Because, after all, she had got her second chance at life, and she did not waste it, no matter how short it was. And content really did set the heart fly free.

When time almost slowed down for her to savor it, it also seemed to take forever for her shout to reach to him, especially when he looked so determined that he would not hear anything except his own thoughts.

-Put me down, Sesshoumaru, put me down! Do you hear me? Put me down!

Before she had time to finish, they were out of the gate. The night was cold and the darkness was thick; her voice seemed to get lost in the complete void on top of the mountain.

-Where are you going? Stop this now!

He was about to jump off the cliff, but somehow he decided to stop to say, bluntly.

-I will fix this, but we need to hurry. We don't have much time left.

-Hold on, hold on – She said hastily in case he would take off again – Do you even know what you're doing?

While he was mulling over his answer, she took the time to get off his arms and surprisingly found herself standing, albeit wavering in the wind. He protectively caught her arm, hesitated for a moment, but did not pick her up again.

-How can you fix this? And where are you taking me?

-….

-Sesshoumaru, look at me. Look at me!

But he just stood there silent. She had to put her hand to his face, and turn it towards her damp eyes.

-It's okay.

-….

-It's okay – She whispered – Do you hear me? It's alright.

And then the marble broke. It broke silently, slowly, so she patiently waited for it. And it was something worth waiting for.

-You don't need to do anything more. I'm here, isn't that enough?

-But you will…

-I know – She cut him off, smiling – So what?

_So what?_

She took his hand – his cold, ivory hand.

-Take me to the meadow.

She then laughed at his truly bewildered face. A cheerful laugh as resonant as a thousand bells in the wind.

-Let's go, we don't have much time left.

* * *

There they were, in the meadow. The wind blew softly through a deep wave of grass. The sky was starting to light up. Dawn was near. And he stood there, immobile, his mind running wild.

It did not make sense to him. Not that the hard-earned cure did not work, or that Naraku kept haunting them from beyond the grave, no, these things he could have accepted. He was no stranger to insurmountable obstacles and obscure events evoked by the dead. They had happened to him time and time again, and he had conquered them all with his pride intact. No, what he could not understand was how she woke up to be this dying, calm woman, and how he let that woman persuade him to come here instead of rushing to save the hot-headed, impatient Kagura he used to know. _That_ did not make sense to him.

But where would he rush to? What would he do? Who would he find? Was there really another way to save her? Who could answer all these questions?

If there was one thing Sesshoumaru hated the most, it would be this. Being useless and incapable, getting stuck, giving up… _surrender._ He had never surrendered to anyone or anything in his life. He had fought his way through every single hindrance, and triumphed. By sheer strength, by honed skills, or just by willpower. He was not going to surrender now.

-Where are you going?

He told himself not to stop at anything she had to say.

-Are you gonna leave me… again?

But the disbelief in her voice beat his will.

-I will be back in time.

-In time for what?

But he just ignored that question.

-It won't be like the last time – He stood with his back against her – I won't fail to save you again.

-Save me? Is it what all this fuss has been about? – She let out a soft sigh – Do you still think that's all you can do for me… all you've done for me?

The questions confused him. Her relief and serenity confused him. Why did she seem so contented to have him here, instead of clinging on to her life?

Some distant sunbeams could be seen at the horizon. It was only a matter of minutes now.

-Sesshoumaru – Her voice became almost entrancing – It is no matter if you saved me or not. It has never been.

Her eyes fell on his somber profile. He was still determined not to turn back.

-Stay with me, will you?

She held her gaze until it caught his eyes. And then he was not so sure anymore.

_Do you just have sympathy and compassion for her…_ He wanted to save her, to keep her alive; he had always known that. _Do you consider her a fallen ally and feel responsible for her death…_ But for what reason, he did not think he cared. Because he had told himself not to, he had told himself to concentrate on the task. _Do you feel defeated and just want to finish the incomplete deed of saving her…_ He had told himself so to avoid looking in her eyes ever since. To be strong, to be calm and unaffected, he hid it deep within his heart, too deep for even himself to find. To be what he thought he should be, he had refused to acknowledge it. _Or do you really, really love her?_

_I do._

It was a simple truth. A truth from which he could not hide anymore. A truth that caused great pain and grief, one that brought about a tremendous sense of loss. A truth that, once realized, could not be reversed, and once seeded in his heart, could only sprout and grow stronger, no matter what came next. A truth that, despite all its misery, could not help but be beautiful. A truth that came late, that verged on the final moment of this sunrise, but one that had arrived nonetheless, and was no less blissful.

She was looking up at him; her face softened to an indescribable expression. The aurora brightened her eyes, and her very sight became eternal to him. It unleashed a kind of happiness and desperation he did not know his heart was capable of. She had that same smile on her face, even more heavenly, as the sun slowly rose. He would have forgotten everything else on earth, if not for that noise. _Tensaiga?_ It was pulsing, louder and louder in an almost surreal way. _Could it be?_

At that moment, all he could see was the sunlight of a new day reflected on Tensaiga's blade as he drew it. The sword pulsed loudly, and the light dissolved into an otherworldly sphere. A quiet dawn, and all that was audible was the sword, its master's heartbeats, and those of the woman in front of him, fading.

* * *

**Author's Note:** c4: Naraku was established as a hanyou in the manga, and it was one of the most important aspects of this character, so I've always figured that Kagura and all his other detachments would be a hanyou too. Just think it's a good detail to put into the story.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Another beautiful sunset laid before his eyes. On top of the mountain, it felt almost like he was touched with those golden beams. And the wind, as always, danced around him in its eternal melody. _Don't you forget it._ He was sure he never would. Too many things to reminisce with too little time…

From afar, a slender figure in white kimono glided through the air and landed softly next to him.

-Not now, Mother.

-Well, I have interesting news to tell you, and I'm sure you have some to tell me too.

-I said not now.

-It's been several months, Sesshoumaru. You ought to speak to me about it sooner or later.

-I do not "ought" to tell you anything.

-You think I don't know what happened, don't you? You think your own mother did not figure out how Tensaiga works.

She looked at him with a smug smirk on her face, completely devoid of compassion.

-Sentient weapons are a tricky thing aren't they? Wouldn't grant us anything unless we make a great change of heart. A huge bargain it is, am I correct?

Seshoumaru turned his head and squinted his eyes.

-You knew, didn't you?

A sense of belated revelation overcame him.

-You knew all along what the sword would do. You knew the damn cure wouldn't work. That night you came to see me...

-You needed a nudge from a mother's loving hand - She said with a bemused smile. It seemed to be the most obvious thing in the world to her.

-Don't you realize how crazy that was? How reckless - He almost raised his voice - how wrong it could have gone?

The inflection did not escape her. _It was really close,_ it said.

-I'm glad that on your level of craziness, not saving the girl in time preceeds barging into the enemy's camp unprepared.

She held back a laugh at the sight of his ears twitching. He might go to the end of the Earth for her, literally, but he could not stand talking about it. The boy still had a long way to go.

-If you already knew that much, what are you still doing here?

She sighed. He still had not come up with a more creative tactic to drive her away.

-Ah, simply just to ask: Where is she?

He ignored the question, though showing no intention of flying away.

-Where is she? – She continued with the same amused look – And what are you doing here alone? You got to answer me at some point, Sesshoumaru!

Her persistence finally made him mutter.

-She's in the village now. Apparently the kimonos I brought Rin weren't good enough, so she had to handpick a new one and bring it to her personally.

The Great Demoness laughed out loud at her son's confession.

-Well now you know how it is – She paused for a moment to consider something deliberately before pressing on – About our border dispute with the Northern tribe, I believe I have found a solution.

-A solution? – He asked without showing the least interest.

-A delicate solution, yes – She said firmly.

Sesshoumaru looked straight at her as if he was measuring something in her eyes.

-Are you sure you want to do that?

-Oh please – She protested heartily – I did not disprove of your marriage; now don't you disprove of mine!

-I shall not do no such thing. I just want to warn you that his children are most annoying.

She laughed again. The conversation had clearly been most amusing to her.

-Oh don't you worry, I have plenty of experiences in dealing with annoying children.

Sesshoumaru ignored her sarcasm. He determined to fly off, but stopped midway to say something he thought he had forgotten.

-Thank you, Mother.

He said it as quickly as he could. Her heightened hearing would have no trouble picking up those words, he was sure.

But she said nothing in response. She just stood there smiling as she saw him leave. But just as he thought the meeting was over, he could hear her voice echoing from behind.

-Bring her to see me soon. You at least owe that to me!

He knew then he had no way to get out of that, not until the two women met and either bonded or despised each other. He hoped to God it would be the latter case. But he would handle it later. The imminent problem was the trip to the village to pick up Kagura with all its dangers of meeting some very nosy people. Some very nosy people indeed.

_The End_


End file.
